


Coach me, coach

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Coach Iwaizumi, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good can come from giving in to the temptation and getting involved with the young captain and setter of the team he's coaching, no matter how willing (and pretty damn insistent, actually) he may be. Iwaizumi knows this. So why the hell is he doing it anyway?</p><p>*Abandoned work*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Life goals and life faults

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be updated again, as I am not comfortable with writing this anymore. The only reason I am not deleting it is because I can orphan it instead. I might re-write it in the future, with no underage and only upload it once it's finished in its entirety.
> 
> Sorry to anyone who was still waiting for me to continue, and anyone I assured I would. But I can't make myself write this anymore, I just can't.

Iwaizumi Hajime had since a very early age found his passion in volleyball. The thrill he felt whenever he was in the court was a high like no other. He loved the feel of the ball when he spiked it past his opponents’ blocks, the cheer of the crowd when the ball landed in the opposing team’s side of the court granting them a point, the face of his teammates when he helped them achieve victory. He took pride on being called the ace, and it was not a title he ever took lightly or for granted. However, Hajime knew being a volleyball player was only but a temporary career for him, so when he got into college he made sure to choose a career path that would allow him to keep volleyball in his life for a while longer than just a few years. That was one of the main reasons he decided to become a volleyball coach instead.

He was pretty damn good at the sport, he knew that much. Good enough to get a scholarship and be made into a regular as soon as on his second year of college. But he still thought going professional was well out of his reach. Hajime had never been able to give the very best of him or play the way he wanted to play; he felt like he still had so much more room for improvement and a lot of potential, but he didn’t know how to draw it all out. That had been frustrating, he wasn’t about to deny it, but instead of letting it get him down he decided to do something about it. If he didn’t know how to achieve his full potential, he could at least learn about all the things he could do to help other future players achieve theirs, so they wouldn’t have to hit a wall, just like what happened to him. And what better way to do that than becoming a coach?

All of that lead to where Hajime was today (and had been for the past two years), at age 28, coaching the volleyball team of his former high school, Aoba Johsai. He could’ve aimed higher; he had both the qualifications and the recommendations to help lead a college team, or even a national team, and more likely than not he would eventually aim higher, but for now, he wanted to start from the very beginning. You could call it a whim, or nostalgia even, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t miss such an important phase on a player’s growth as high school. That was when players developed the majority of the skills they would later on refine and he was determined to make the best out of this. He knew he could count on this being a great opportunity both for his players and for himself.

What Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t count on was on the arrival of an extremely talented first year setter by the name of Oikawa Tooru. This young setter’s talent and ability would end up being exactly what Hajime was looking for to help his team give the very best of them. However, there was a drawback, and a huge one at that.

Oikawa Tooru was too sexy for his own good, and he seemed to be well aware of this fact. He also seemed to be well aware of what bending a certain way when stretching and pulling his sweaty shirt up could do to Hajime, if the smirk and twinkle in his eyes were anything to go by. Since the very first time Oikawa smiled suggestively at Hajime, he could practically feel himself being slowly dragged to the very pits of hell.


	2. Nice to (finally) meet you

 

 

 

It was almost time for his last class of the day to be over, and Oikawa Tooru kept clipping his pencil on his desk impatiently, biting at his bottom lip with a pout and staring intently at the clock on top of the board, willing it to go faster. But as the seconds ticked by, the damn thing only seemed to go slower and slower. Two more minutes of this torture and volleyball practice would start soon. Why did he have to wait two whole minutes?! It wasn’t like he, or any of his classmates for that matter, would get anything else done in that time. He sighed in exasperation running his fingers through the soft locks of his hair, and out of habit looked around to see if anyone was staring at him like they usually did whenever he played with his hair, and certainly enough he found at least two of his classmates looking at him with a tint of red on their faces, but they quickly looked away when Tooru made eye contact. He smiled to himself, even if it was his first day of high school it seemed like some things would never change, and he had an ego to maintain. Still, it wasn’t enough to ease his annoyance at the fact that class wasn’t over yet, so he immediately went back to glaring at the clock. Tooru had every right to be particularly impatient that day of all days. Being that this was his first day of high school, it also meant it was his first day at volleyball club with a completely new team and there was someone he couldn’t wait to meet: Iwaizumi Hajime, his new volleyball coach.

Tooru remembered him very well even though he had never met the guy in person. But how could he not remember Iwaizumi? He had been the ace on that one nationals’ game he watched a long time ago; the very same one that led him to be so interested and passionate about volleyball. How could Tooru ever forget the power, the grace and the passion he saw Iwaizumi play with? Even though he only saw Iwaizumi that one time in a game, it was enough to leave a lasting impression on him, and he became Tooru's goal.

He wanted to be good enough to be able to play on the same level as Iwaizumi, and  even have people look up to him the same way he looked up to the one who would be his coach from now on. _His coach_. The thought excited him. He had to be honest, though, it surprised Tooru that he didn’t hear much from Iwaizumi after that one game since he thought he would continue to see him playing as he would become a pro. It was only two years ago that he heard from Iwaizumi again, when he found out he had become the new coach for Aoba Johsai high school and the disappointment he had felt at the fact that he hadn’t seen him in games anymore vanished in a second; he knew immediately what his destination after middle school would be. He was determined to become the best, by learning from the best. Just thinking about it made him all giddy and he couldn’t help but grin at the way the clock was now only seconds away from marking the time that would set him free.

Finally, the bell rang, and Tooru had to use every ounce of self control on his body to keep himself from running all the way to the gym like an idiot. What would everyone think of him? _Nothing but the truth, that you’re a volleyball-obsessed freak_ his inner voice said, and he mentally told himself to shut up. Nobody would think of him as a freak, he knew he was too handsome and adorable for that. He walked to the gym with his shoulders back, his head held high and relishing on the little _Kya_ ’s and _Oikawa-kun_ ’s he heard from his admirers as he walked past them. Absolutely nobody noticed how his pace quickened and he took longer steps the closer he got to the gym.

He arrived at the gym and he was already taking it like fish to water (of course he would, he was Oikawa Tooru). He turned in his club application sheet, met his captain and a few pleasantries were exchanged with his upperclassmen and first years like himself. However, his coach was nowhere to be seen and this little fact was upsetting him. He approached one of his senpai, Yamanaka if he remembered correctly, and wondered about Iwaizumi’s whereabouts.

“Excuse me, Yamanaka-san” Tooru called out “is the coach planning to honor us with his presence sometime today?” He was going for a teasing tone to hide his genuine interest.

“I don’t know we don’t really have regular practice today so I don’t know if he’ll think it’s necessary for him to come see us or if he’ll just let us to welcome you and show you around.” Yamanaka replied without even a pause and nodding fervently. Of all people he could’ve asked, he had to choose the one who talked the fastest and acted the weirdest. He really should start paying a little more attention to his teammates…

“Oh, leaving us by ourselves to do as we please? How irresponsible!” Exclaimed Tooru keeping up his teasing this time to hide the disappointment he felt at the fact that he may not get to meet Iwaizumi today after all. _Damn it_.

He noticed Yamanaka taking a deep breath, which could only mean he was getting ready to give him an even longer reply, and Tooru mentally kicked himself for encouraging him even if it was unintentional.

“Well, that’s—” Yamanaka started, but thank heavens and every deity in existence that he was interrupted.

“Yamanaka, shut up” Came a deep voice from behind him, and as he turned around to see who was speaking up, they finished saying “the irresponsible coach decided to honor you all with his presence, after all.”

To Tooru's surprise, the person who had interrupted them was no other than the coach himself, Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Geh!” was the first thing that came out of his mouth at the sight of Iwaizumi. God damn it, he had practiced this! He had a proper introduction speech in mind so that Iwaizumi would have a good first impression of him! He wanted to wow his coach from the get-go! But no, not only did he have to be caught calling him irresponsible, he had to be left speechless and incoherent as well. Fantastic.

They kept eye contact for a few seconds? Minutes? He couldn’t be sure, but what he was sure of was that Iwaizumi had a really piercing gaze. And was that frown his natural expression, or had Tooru managed to piss him off in record time? The seconds ticked by as he tried to come up with something, anything, to help him get on his coach’s good side. He knew he could win him over with his charms; he could win anyone over with his charms.

But before he could think of anything to say, Iwaizumi turned away and addressed his team. This definitely wasn’t his day.

“First years, gather up! The rest of you know the drill, you have laps to run, get to them.”

His first impression of Iwaizumi was, to put it bluntly, that he was one hot piece of ass. No, this didn’t unsettle him at all. Tooru had always been attracted to both guys and girls equally, and everyone in-between, actually; he just liked people he found attractive. And Iwaizumi Hajime was indeed _very_ attractive, all hard lines and muscles and absolutely gorgeous tan skin. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that was much too tight and did absolutely nothing to hide how well defined the muscles of his chest were. And don’t even get started on his arms because holy shit, Tooru might actually start drooling, and that was something he would never be caught doing. He didn’t drool over people, people drooled over him, thank you very much. What was Iwaizumi talking about? Something about practice schedule or stuff like that? Tooru wasn’t paying attention; it was much more interesting to focus on the way Iwaizumi’s lips moved when he spoke than on the words he was saying… _Yikes!_ That didn’t sound right. No matter how incredibly handsome Iwaizumi may be, and he was indeed pretty damn handsome if Tooru said so himself, Tooru was there for a reason that wasn’t to try and get into his coach’s pants (or at least not _only_ for that), and not paying attention to what the coach had to say wasn’t going to help him achieve what he wanted… in regards to volleyball anyway.

But still, Tooru resolved to be a good boy and pay attention to something other than his coach’s physique; he was going to show everyone what he was really made of.

Practice was easy that day, for first years at least. Second and third years seemed to be getting a lot more work done, and Tooru assumed Iwaizumi was just giving the first years time to adjust before having them catch up with the rest. Smart move, but Tooru felt like he could do more.

“Oikawa!” the coach called out to him.

He tried really hard not to run to his side like an excited puppy and tried to take his time. He tried, and he’d like to think he succeeded to some extent. “Yes, coach?” He smiled.

“From what I’ve seen of you from Kitagawa Daiichi I believe you can keep up with the second years at receiving. Go join them.” Iwaizumi gestured with his head towards the group of second years practicing receives with no further word.

Feeling bold, Tooru winked at his coach and smiled suggestively. “Of course I can.” He then did as Iwaizumi told him to, ignoring the way Iwaizumi’s frown deepened at the setter's gesture; he was just playing hard to get.

It was nice to know that his coach recognized him as a capable first year, and he would definitely not let him down.

 

\--

 

A lot of things flooded his mind when he was alone in his room that night. Well, not really things but people… Actually not people either, just one person: Iwa-chan. Tooru smirked to himself when he remembered the coach’s reaction to his new nickname; it was a mix between confused, annoyed and flustered, all at the same time. Of course, the ever-present frown on his face was there too, and the setter couldn’t help but wonder how Iwaizumi would look if he were to actually smile. I mean, even he had to smile sometimes, right? Besides, he had just met him for a day, he was sure he’d get to see him smile eventually.

What was mostly on his mind, though, was that conversation they had after practice when Iwa-chan called out to him alone when they were about to leave the gym.

_“Your coach at Kitagawa Daiichi told me all about you, Oikawa Tooru. He said you were an excellent hard-working setter with amazing potential…”_

_“Whoa, Iwa-chan! I know I am amazing, but you’re making me blush here!” Tooru teased, half-joking. Words of praise for him from Iwa-chan’s mouth just sounded so incredibly good!_

_“…yeah, he also mentioned that horrible personality of yours.” Iwa-chan rolled his eyes._

_“So rude!”_

_Iwaizumi held eye contact with him for a few seconds, and Tooru felt like he was being analyzed; like his coach was trying to figure him out. “What is it what you want, Oikawa? Being here on this team now, what is your goal? What do you aim for?”_

_That was easy; he had come to this school to be guided by him for one sole purpose. “I want to be the best.”_

_“And what exactly is being the best?” inquired Iwaizumi, and at that, Tooru had to pause and think._

_To win at everything? To always come out on top? To overcome every obstacle he faced? Tooru felt like all of those applied and yet at the same time, they couldn’t really describe what the setter wanted. For once, Tooru was speechless and all he could do was stare into Iwaizumi’s eyes to see if he could find the answer in them._

_“You have a lot to learn, but I plan to get you there. Just bear in mind you don’t become the best by yourself.” Iwa-chan had stated._

Well… of course he couldn’t do it by himself. That’s why he had joined a team with Iwaizumi as their coach. Why had he felt the need to state something so obvious? Oikawa couldn’t really tell, but what he could tell was that he really liked the implications of it: it meant that Iwa-chan would be there every step of the way. Despite the fact that Iwa-chan could come off as rude and blunt, he really was an observant and thoughtful guy. He gave off this vibe of reliability and Tooru couldn’t help but feel reassured, despite the fact that he had only just met him.

Considering all of those facts, as well as Iwa-chan’s incredibly handsome physique, it hit Tooru that he was feeling something he hadn’t felt for quite some time now. He was actually developing a crush. Yes, Iwaizumi was his coach; yes, he was over ten years older than him; yes, this would probably be breaking all kinds of rules. But honestly, Tooru couldn’t care less; rules were meant to be broken. Life was more fun that way.

He smiled to himself as he thought of all the ways possible he could break Iwaizumi’s perfectly composed behavior and make him want Tooru just as much as the setter wanted him.

 

 


	3. What common sense?

 

 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to bend over so much Trashykawa?” Hajime grumbled, bringing his right hand up to cover his eyes and keep himself from staring at Oikawa’s ass, all round and defined, and just plain touchable. He was much too close for comfort, Hajime had to only extend his hand just enough and he would come in physical contact with Oikawa’s body. And while he knew he was capable of controlling himself from doing anything stupid like touching the boy, just staring at him felt indecent enough. Oikawa wanted to be stared at, there was no doubt in Hajime’s mind about that; it had been months since he had started this agenda of trying, and succeeding, to get his coach sexually frustrated. Hajime couldn’t fathom why in the world Oikawa would’ve wanted to seduce him of all people, or how did he even think Hajime would be interested in guys in the first place. Perhaps it was just a challenge or a game to him; the boy could have any girl he wanted so maybe he was getting bored of it. But no matter how hard he tried, and boy did Oikawa try hard, Hajime wasn’t going to give in that easily; he wasn’t planning on giving in at all, actually. Still, despite his amazing self-control, that didn’t mean Hajime wasn’t finding it particularly hard to keep that control. Sometimes he had to relieve himself to thoughts of his setter in different positions that he was sure Oikawa wouldn’t mind being in for him, but the fact that he was so weak that he had to resort to such things filled Hajime with frustration.

“But Iwa-chan, if I don’t stretch well enough I could get hurt. You wouldn’t want me to get hurt, would you?” Oikawa retorted, feigning innocence and of course, bending over again and sticking his ass out even more this time. The little bastard.

“If you don’t cut that shit out I’m going to hurt you myself!” Hajime crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Oikawa; as if his irritation could over-shadow all the other… things he was feeling.

“I don’t know what you mean, Iwa-chan; I’m just stretching. It’s not my fault you get all flustered just from watching me stretch.” Oikawa replied with a cocky little smirk that was as sexy as it was irritating.

Fucking hell, he was so annoying! “As if, you asshole!” Hajime snapped, and without really thinking it too much he just smacked Oikawa’s ass with the back of his hand. Hard.

“Ow!” Oikawa complained, rubbing his bum with both hands and looking at him through teary eyes. Hajime wasn’t fooled for a second, he knew that look in Oikawa’s eyes meant trouble. “Iwa-chan! If you just wanted to touch my—”

“Stop saying stupid shit.” Hajime interrupted. Honestly, he should’ve known better than to smack the young setter in his ass of all places. “You’re done for today, go shower.” Hajime let out a heavy sigh, pushing Oikawa in the general direction of the showers while trying to ignore the other’s signature smirk. Oikawa knew exactly how to get Hajime worked up, and he certainly enjoyed doing so.

It didn’t help that the little arrangement they had made to Oikawa’s training just gave them more alone time together and therefore, it gave Oikawa all the more chances to continue and pester Hajime. But despite everything Hajime had to endure, he couldn’t bring himself to break off their arrangement. The coach would rather endure his setter’s dirty little tricks, over having to deal with another breakdown like he had suffered months ago. Said breakdown was the cause of these after-practice exercises that Hajime had agreed to supervise in hopes of getting Oikawa to improve his technique without over-working himself like he had begun to do.

 

_Months Ago_

_They had just had a practice match against Shiratorizawa that Hajime had managed to arrange since he had his connections with the team’s head coach and advisor. Hajime knew his team didn’t really stand much of a chance, considering he had been making some adjustments with the addition of the first years and they weren’t quite synchronized or at their best just yet; but still, knowing Shiratorizawa would probably be in a similar state, he wanted to take the chance to test his team and analyze the opponents as well. In spite of it all, Aoba Johsai put one hell of a fight and even exceeded Hajime’s expectations, and he could see how his team was on the right track._

_However, Oikawa had been particularly upset with the match’s results. He didn’t say anything, didn’t throw a tantrum, didn’t even react at all; Oikawa just took off as soon as he had the chance, but Hajime felt like his calm was hiding a storm. He would’ve rather Oikawa threw a fit at him or something, because the empty look on his face was making Hajime’s heart clench. As soon as he dismissed his team, the coach decided to go in search for his setter, since he had a bad feeling about it all._

_He knew very well Oikawa had been practicing harder than anyone in the weeks prior to the match; Hajime had to drag his ass out of the gym after practice was over on more than one occasion. It was no surprise that the team’s defeat was also harder on him than on anyone else; Hajime could understand his frustration perfectly, so he knew he had to do something to try and liven up his spirits. Oikawa was the team’s conductor, the one who Hajime was counting on the most to get Aoba Johsai to the next level; his physical condition was as important to Hajime as his mental one._

_The setter wasn’t answering his phone; Hajime went to his house but there was nobody there. The coach couldn’t really come up with anything, and he was starting to get a little desperate. He had gotten to know Oikawa over the past weeks and he’d like to think he had a pretty good idea on how the setter’s mind worked. Hiding all of his insecurities under a mask of overwhelming confidence, and needlessly flirting with anyone on sight (anyone including Hajime as well). But still, that didn’t mean he knew all of his setter’s hang out places, so he didn’t know where he could go looking for him right at that moment._

_He must be feeling like crap right now… probably feeling like he’s not good enough. Where would he go after something like that? Hajime thought to himself. The answer came pretty quickly to him when he started wondering because, knowing Oikawa, there was only one place he could be at: the gym._

_But there was no one in the school gym and Hajime was back to square one. “Okay... if he’s not here then he must be practicing his brains out somewhere else, but where?”_

_Hajime then proceeded to drive to every nearby place that could serve as a place to practice: basketball courts, parks, open fields, anywhere! He couldn’t stop thinking about the empty look in Oikawa’s eyes and the image was definitely not a pleasant one. Finally, as he drove by a street-basketball court that was close to this new complex with multiple facilities where kids and teens could practice all kinds of sports, he was able to spot Oikawa by himself serving a volley-ball with all his strength from one side of the court to the other, running after it and serving it again. That could only be a confirmation that Oikawa wanted to be left alone, if he decided to go to a small solitary court rather than making use of the complex nearby. Relief flooded through Hajime momentarily as he slowly parked his car, and made his way towards his setter._

_But once he was on the side of the court out of Oikawa’s sight, he froze, because what was he even supposed to say? Hajime could only stand there looking at Oikawa taking his frustrations out on a volley-ball, and helplessly wonder how he could approach the situation._

_Oikawa bragged a lot, he always tried to put up this tough front but Hajime had grown to know better in the short amount of time he knew the setter. There was a certain fragility to him; something that made Hajime think he could be easily swayed one way or the other depending on the circumstances. He tried to have control over everything, but it was the things he couldn’t control that pushed him over the edge. Observing Oikawa all that time and looking at him on that moment, something was born in Hajime; it was a need to protect this annoying creature from himself. Because honestly, Hajime felt that Oikawa’s biggest enemy, was Oikawa. He was getting on his own way._

_The coach was pondering all of those things to himself when he noticed someone approach Oikawa, who had just stopped his reckless “practice” and was bent over with his hands on his knees catching his breath. The person who approached Oikawa had dark hair and a volley-ball of his own in his hands. It looked like a middle school kid? Perhaps he was a friend of Oikawa’s? An underclassman from his former school? Whoever he was, he looked like he knew and admired Oikawa, but Hajime soon realized from his setter’s expression that the younger boy’s admiration was not well-received. It was like an alarm went off in the coach’s head the moment Oikawa laid eyes on this kid who had approached him with no ill intentions that he could perceive, and Hajime’s body moved forward of its own accord._

_“Don’t come over here!” Oikawa snapped, intending to take out all of his anger on the boy who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_Luckily, Hajime managed to step between the two boys and take a hold of Oikawa’s arm before he could punch the other boy on his face, and for a few seconds, there was only silence between the three. Shock could be seen in both of the boys’ faces as the reality of what had just happened downed on them. Hajime was the one to break the silence._

_“Calm down you dumbass!” He yelled at his setter, still holding onto his arm to make sure he wasn’t still intending to do anything stupid._

_But Oikawa’s arm simply relaxed as his face twisted from shock to shame, and Iwaizumi let go of his arm._

_“I’m sorry…” Oikawa almost whispered looking down at the young boy whose name Hajime still didn’t even know._

_Hajime turned to said boy and told him “I’m sorry, but Oikawa’s done for today.” In the smoothest voice he could manage._

_“Oh, okay…” The boy then retreated quickly and Hajime looked back at Oikawa to find the shock had returned to his face; like he couldn’t believe what he almost did. But honestly, Hajime couldn’t believe it either._

_“Today’s game was just a practice match to see where we stand and make the proper adjustments. You need to have more composure!” Hajime reprimanded Oikawa, trying to get him to see it wasn’t like they had lost everything._

_But Oikawa’s face twisted to frustration as he finally let out everything that was bothering him. “Right now, **I** can’t win against Shiratorizawa! There’s no way I can have composure!”_

_‘…I?’_

_“ **I** want to win and go to Nationals!” Oikawa continued._

_‘I…?’_

_“To win, **I** need to—” But there was no way Hajime would let Oikawa keep blabbering all that nonsense. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, was a player who disregarded team play as easily as Oikawa was doing with his words._

_“I this, I that. Shut the hell up!” Hajime fumed, head-butting Oikawa on his nose in the process, making him fall backwards with a grunt. “Do you think you’re fighting by yourself?!” He continued, while Oikawa lied shocked on the floor bleeding through his nose. “You’ve got to be kidding, you dumbass!” Hajime picked up Oikawa from the floor by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to his own to look him in the eye. “Don’t you dare think how you’re doing equals how the team will do! I’ll punch some sense into you!”_

_“You already punched me!” Oikawa complained comically, and if the situation was different, Hajime would’ve probably laughed._

_“There’s no one in our team who can beat Ushijima one-on-one. However, there’s a reason why there are six players on a volleyball court!”_

_Realization seemed to down on Oikawa as he widened his eyes at Hajime’s words, so he continued._

_“No matter who our opponent is, the team with the better six is stronger!” Hajime finished, seeing how his words engraved themselves in Oikawa._

_“The team with the better six is stronger, huh?” Oikawa repeated to himself, averting his gaze from Hajime’s and looking down as he began to laugh._

_Crisis averted, Hajime suddenly worried he had probably gone too far when he head-butted Oikawa as he looked at his bleeding nose. “I’m sorry. Did I hit you too hard?” It seemed that Oikawa was even more fragile than Hajime expected; head-butts were definitely and no-go. He brought one of his hands to Oikawa’s cheek to caress it in apology, but then realized that was weird and retreat it immediately. Oikawa didn’t seem to mind the gesture, but still._

_The setter finally stood up with a look of determination on his face. “Well, how do I put this?” He began to say. “I suddenly feel invincible.”_

_Hajime had no idea what Oikawa meant, but if he wasn’t sulking anymore, then that was fine by him. The sun was beginning to set and Oikawa was far too sweaty to be outside when the temperature dropped. “Go on and stretch, I’ll take you home when you’re done.”_

_Oikawa did as Hajime told him, and while he began to stretch, Hajime went to his car to get some napkins from his car’s drawer. When Oikawa was done, Hajime approached him to clean his bleeding nose, but once again he thought it was weird so he offered the setter the napkin instead._

_“Clean your nose, it’s still bloody.”_

_Oikawa smirked. “You do it, Iwa-chan.”_

_“Are you some idiot? Do it yourself!” Hajime frowned._

_“But Iwa-chan, I can’t see my own face! Besides, you were the one who made it bleed in the first place, so take responsibility!” Oikawa argued._

_“Fine! Stay still!” Hajime could hardly say no to the guy, because despite the fact that Oikawa was clearly teasing, he was still right. And seeing him with a bloody nose just made him feel guilty._

_Hajime cupped Oikawa’s face with one hand, and cleaned his nose with the other, trying to be gentle and not hurt him any further. He noticed Oikawa started to smile, but before he could say anything stupid the coach warned him “Shut up.”_

_“I didn’t say anything yet, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sang._

_“Good, so don’t.” Hajime finished cleaning him up and threw the bloody napkin on a garbage can on the way to his car._

_The drive back to Oikawa’s home was silent, and Hajime couldn’t help but wonder what he had on his mind. When he parked on the driveway, a few seconds passed before Oikawa moved or said anything._

_“When I joined the team, you asked me what I thought it meant to be the best, and said I couldn’t do it by myself. I thought you just meant that I needed to train under your guidance, but that wasn’t all, was it?”_

_Hajime recalled that time perfectly well, so he shook his head and said “No, it wasn’t” holding Oikawa’s gaze to see if the setter finally understood what he meant back then._

_“It’s my job to make each of our players stronger, so we can all be the stronger team. That’s what being the best is, isn’t it?”_

_It was weird to see Oikawa all serious like that, but the guy had been through a lot that day so Hajime didn’t comment on it or anything. Instead, he tried to follow his train of thought. “Do you agree with that?” The coach asked._

_“I do.”_

_“Then we’re finally on the same page.”_

_“So what do we do now?” Oikawa asked._

_“I said I would get you there, didn’t I? You have to promise me you’ll do exactly as I say and don’t overwork yourself like an idiot.” Hajime reprimanded him._

_“But Iwa-chan! I can do more than what we do at practice!” Oikawa whined._

_“Fine! But I will supervise you so you don’t do stupid shit like injuring yourself or something!”_

_“Do you have to be so rude even when you’re being nice?” Oikawa pouted._

_“Shut up.” Hajime flicked his forehead._

_Oikawa then smiled widely at him, and looking at his smile Hajime felt that everything would be okay._

_When Oikawa turned around to get out of the car, he seemed to remember something and looked back at Hajime with curiosity. “Say, Iwa-chan, did you just happen to run into me on your way somewhere?”_

_“Eh, no. I was actually looking for you.” Hajime admitted._

_“Why?” Oikawa wondered with an expression that was much too bright for someone asking something so simple._

_“So you wouldn’t do anything stupid like what you almost did.” Hajime answered, purposely leaving out the fact that he was worried sick about him. Oikawa didn’t need to know that._

_“Right.” Oikawa paused, looking away. “Right.” He repeated in a whisper, and Hajime didn’t know what to make out of his expression._

_After a few seconds Oikawa looked at him with that playful smirk of his, and before Hajime could react he planted a kiss to his lips and dashed out of the car._

_“See you on Monday, Iwa-chan!” He closed the door and ran to his house._

_Hajime was left speechless for a few moments and then cursed his luck and what he had just gotten himself into. “Fucking hell, Oikawa!”_

 

So that was how their arrangement had come to fruition. On the time Hajime had been training his setter, he had made tremendous improvement and so had the team as a whole; accumulating victory after victory. But on that time, despite Iwaizumi’s outbursts, Oikawa had also continued teasing his coach and taking it further every time. From the kiss, to inappropriate comments, to inappropriate _touches_ and several invitations to the shower with him, Hajime didn’t even know how to deal with the situation anymore. He had just resolved to ignore the guy and not give him the attention he wanted so he would get bored of it eventually, but that hadn’t happened yet and it was infuriating.

The more time that passed, the harder Oikawa tried, and the more Hajime felt his common sense fly out the window.

And speaking of Oikawa Tooru, he should’ve been out of the shower by now! It was getting damn late and it was certainly not the time for him to be taking his sweet time showering. Hajime started heading towards the lockers to hurry his ass up when a thought occurred to him… what if Oikawa was doing it on purpose for that very reason? What if he just wanted Hajime to get fed up and go get him out of the shower so he could tease him some more?

Hajime paused… that was certainly something he wouldn’t put past Oikawa to do, and he wasn’t looking forward to. But then again, if he didn’t go and get him out, Oikawa would take forever… He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples with both hands; his setter was going to drive him insane at this rate.

Then, Hajime thought of something. He could just enter the lockers and yell at Oikawa from there, without even setting a foot in the showers, that he would leave the keys to him so Oikawa could close up when he finished and Hajime could get the hell out of there. Now that was a good plan.

Relieved, he started towards the lockers again with the keys on his hands. Once he entered the lockers though, he was received by the last thing he expected.

As it turned out, Oikawa wasn’t in the shower. Instead, he was lying on the bench of the locker rooms, very naked, closed eyes, legs bent and spread wide open, two fingers knuckle deep on his ass hole and his other hand stroking his hard leaking cock. A soft moan escaped his lips as he moved his fingers deeper inside of him and Hajime froze. He knew he should’ve left immediately, he knew he shouldn’t look, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away or even move. It was like the shock had frozen him in place.

Right then, Oikawa opened his eyes and locked gazes with Hajime. He stopped his ministrations for a moment, surprised, and Hajime gulped. But then Oikawa resumed what he was doing while he murmured “Iwa-chan” and moaned obscenely.

That thing about Oikawa taking it further every time and Hajime’s common sense flying out the window? Yeah, this was exactly what Hajime meant by that. And while every fiber of his being told him that this was wrong and he should just run to the opposite direction as fast as he could, the coach just couldn’t tear his gaze away from the lewd sight of his setter masturbating and calling out his name.

 

\--

 

Tooru had been caught masturbating a couple of times by his parents before; they had either arrived earlier than expected from an outing while he was on the couch in his living room, or completely forgotten the meaning of knocking the damn door before entering a bedroom as if their teen son had no need for privacy at all. The experience was incredibly awkward and he ended up not being able to get off afterwards; he was unable to even think about touching himself several weeks after. It was that traumatic.

This time though, being caught while he was masturbating was not a traumatic experience in the least. He wasn’t caught by either of his parents, but by the very same person he was fantasizing about while he did it. There were no screams or awkward apologies, but silence and heated gazes. He didn’t feel like he wanted a hole to open up on the ground so he could hide himself forever in it, but he felt desired being exposed and stared at that way by the object of his affections. The whole experience this time was just all the more arousing.

Admittedly, Tooru didn’t plan on this turn of events at all. He just started to touch himself in the lockers because the idea that Iwaizumi was outside waiting for him while he was doing it, was incredibly thrilling for some reason. He didn’t expect his coach to walk in on him, but the fact that he had was definitely a plus.

Tooru couldn’t help but moan “Iwa-chan” in need as he focused on Iwaizumi’s gaze on himself; he was particularly entranced by Tooru’s lower half where he continued to finger and touch himself faster each time, encouraged by said gaze. Tooru would’ve thought Iwaizumi would throw something at his face, yell calling him a pervert or at least flee the scene immediately. But instead, the coach continued to watch the setter, and despite the fact that the setter could see the many conflicting emotions on his coach’s face, there was also desire. No matter how much he was fighting it, it was there.

He wanted to put on quite a show for Iwaizumi, but he was already so damn close he didn’t know how much longer he would last. Iwaizumi’s eyes, the way he licked his lips and swallowed hard… it was all too much for Tooru and he could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm with every reaction his coach gave him, no matter how small it was. Touching himself not only for himself but for Iwaizumi as well felt so damn good. Tooru only wished it was Iwaizumi’s hand the one that was stroking him to completion; Iwaizumi’s fingers the ones making their way inside of him. Something in his coach’s gaze told Tooru he was wishing the exact same thing and that was exhilarating. Tooru's eyes then wandered over Iwaizumi’s body and he noticed the clear dent on his pants that confirmed his coach was enjoying the sight a little too much, and that was all it took to push him over the edge.

Tooru stroked himself furiously and intended to keep his eyes on Iwaizumi’s crotch, but the moment his orgasm hit him, his vision went blank as waves of pleasure coursed through his body and he was ejaculating on his hand with a loud scream. He kept touching himself so that the feeling lingered with him a little longer until nothing could leak out of his dick anymore.  He felt his limbs give out as his fingers slipped out of his ass, his legs dropped and his arms hung limply on his sides. He was trying to catch his breath as he looked back at Iwaizumi who still hadn’t moved from his place.

Silence fell on the room as Tooru came back from his high, and it was Iwaizumi the one who broke it.

He blinked a couple of times, cleared his throat and dropped something on the floor. “There you have the keys to the gym… close up when you’re done.” Iwaizumi then turned his back on Tooru and walked away.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru tried to call after him, but Iwaizumi didn’t respond.

The setter then sat up on the bench and looked at the keys Iwaizumi had dropped on the floor. He smiled to himself thinking about the dent on Iwaizumi’s pants and his eyes locked on Tooru's naked body. “I got you, Iwa-chan. You’re mine”.

 

\--

 

“Shit!” Hajime cursed as he entered his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Fuck!” He kept cursing as he made his way to his room, shedding his clothes on the way and getting in the shower. He was hoping cold water would help him cool himself off, but it was a futile hope. The image of Oikawa masturbating in the lockers was still very vivid on his memory, and his hard cock was the very proof of that.

“Goddammit…” He cursed again on defeat, as he finally gave in and pictured himself pleasuring Oikawa and started to get off to the thought.

 

 

 


	4. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oikawa feels like he can do anything, he will try everything.

 

 

 

As it turned out, waiting to see Iwaizumi again after the lockers’ incident was a long, torturous and exhausting wait for Tooru. Long, because it just had to have happened on a Friday night, so he had to wait a whole weekend to go back to practice on Monday; torturous, because not being able to see his coach for two whole days after having seen him aroused like he had, could only be called a torture; and exhausting, because Tooru couldn’t stop touching himself to the memory of what had happened, making him feel drained by Sunday night. Not like he could be held responsible for his actions. If this ended up affecting his performance in practice in any way, the only one to blame for it would be Iwa-chan for letting himself be seen with a boner by Tooru. His coach should’ve known better.

But by the time Monday rolled in and he had to go to practice after class, Tooru felt refreshed just thinking about having Iwa-chan face-to-face again, and when he actually got to have his coach in front of him, the exhaustion wore off completely and his imagination ran wild. And how could it not when Iwa-chan insisted on wearing shirts that accentuated just how much of a muscular frame he really had?

Before warm ups, Irihata, the club’s advisor, called everyone forth to address something. Tooru just zoned out as soon as they regrouped, because he probably just wanted to give them a pat in the back speech after their lost at inter-high’s finals last week. Honestly, Tooru was past that. Sure, he had cried and sure, he had been extremely upset, but it hadn’t been as bad as it could’ve been. Months ago, he probably would’ve sulked and would’ve been moping over it for weeks. But he had begun to see things more clearly now, and a wall on his way didn’t look like the end for him anymore, but a chance for growth. Tooru was more than ready to face their next challenge, and he knew he owed a great part of that new attitude of his to no other than Iwaizumi Hajime. He looked at his coach again and smiled, because despite him being bad-mouthed and his ruthless training methods, Iwaizumi had brought Tooru back on his feet and opened his eyes to a lot of things.

Tooru noticed that it was Iwaizumi the one who was addressing the team now, and he tried to make himself pay attention to what he had to say.

“You guys have come a long way in a short amount of time. Even if we came up short at the inter-high, I am certain everyone did their best, and as your coach I am pleased that you did so.” But at Iwaizumi’s words, Tooru wanted to either zone-out again or make him shut up. They _did_ come up short, they _did_ lose _yet again_ against Shiratorizawa, and the fact that Iwaizumi was saying he was pleased with that kind of result irked Tooru to no end.

“But it’s not my job to be complacent with these kinds of results; it’s my job to push you even further than that. It’s my job to push you all past your limits so that your best is even better than last time.” Well, that was music to Oikawa’s ears; he had not been about to say Iwa-chan was wishy-washy. Not at all.

Suddenly, there was a menacing aura about Iwaizumi; the ever-present frown on his face deepened and his features somehow darkened to give off this dangerous vibe. The whole team’s reactions varied from nervous sweating to straight-out shivers down their spines. “What I’m saying is you lot better prepare your asses for what’s coming, because I’m going to push your limits so hard you’ll end up puking your guts out, you hear me?”

“Y-yes sir!” The team replied in unison, and it was funny how they all even stuttered at the same time. Not like Tooru had stuttered because he was afraid of Iwa-chan or anything, he was just going along with the team. Yeah.

And honestly, even if Iwaizumi had looked pretty damn intimidating just now, Tooru couldn’t help but find that just… sexy.

“Now go warm-up, we got work to do.” Iwa-chan commanded his team, and they all did as he said.

Tooru slacked off a little bit just so he could make eye contact with Iwa-chan as he passed by his side, but the latter seemed to be purposely ignoring his gaze. _‘Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?’_

It wasn’t like he was expecting anything else, Tooru wasn’t stupid (or at least he didn’t think he was). But he also didn’t think Iwaizumi would go out of his way to act any differently towards him. Then again, if he was avoiding Tooru that could very well be a good thing. If Iwaizumi was making an effort to keep Tooru at bay, that meant he felt it was necessary for him to do so; and after the way he reacted to Tooru touching himself, it wasn’t hard to figure out why. Iwaizumi probably didn’t trust himself to act the way he thought was appropriate when it came to the setter anymore. Tooru had finally managed to break some of that self-control, and his coach was doing what he could to get it back.

It was at times like this that Tooru loved just how observant he had become of others. It was certainly one of his most handy skills when it came to volleyball, but it was also very damn useful outside the court.

Still, he couldn’t have his coach ignoring him just like that; it wasn’t good for his ego. So when he had to practice his serves next, he made a mental note to do something that would guarantee Iwa-chan would pay attention to him.

Tooru had been practicing to gain more control over his serves lately, and Iwaizumi had been helping him out with that. Even though his serves were powerful enough already to be a great asset to the team, learning to control them and aim exactly where he wanted would be even more so. He had gotten pretty damn good at the control thing, if Tooru said so himself, but doing good wasn’t going to make him get into Iwa-chan’s radar, was it? His coach was being particularly harsh on his team today, so the setter was pretty sure that if he showed the slightest bit of hesitation on his serve, Iwaizumi would have to come and correct that.

He positioned himself, rolled the ball in his hands, and without hesitation, jumped to deliver his serve. The ball missed position number five, where Iwaizumi had instructed he should aim all of his serves in practice for the time being, and landed between six and one instead. Still, Iwaizumi pretended not to notice, so Tooru tried again and again. By his fifth serve, Iwa-chan was yelling.

“Oikawa! What the hell is wrong with you? I freaking said position five!”

Tooru turned around to find Iwaizumi glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest, which accentuated both his biceps and pectorals. _Damn, he’s hot_.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. I forgot.” Tooru lied apologetically, but Iwaizumi didn’t seem to buy it for a second. He just deepened his frown, clearly displeased.

But before he could call Tooru out on his bullshit, the setter deliberately wiped the sweat off of his face with his shirt, exposing his abdomen and the hem of his underwear peeking through the top of his shorts in the process. Iwaizumi’s gaze lingered on Tooru’s exposed skin, before averting it quickly and clearing his throat. _Heh, so he IS interested_ , Tooru thought to himself and smirked.

“Get it together, Oikawa. I can’t baby you all the damn time.” Iwa-chan responded.

Okay, so he was quick on the recovery, but he _had_ looked so he certainly wasn’t as indifferent as he’d have the setter believe. Tooru would just have to wait until their after-practice session to make something out of it. He had a hunch that if he insisted enough, Iwaizumi would eventually give in; he could sense it, and the thought was thrilling.

After the official practice was over, Tooru went to the vending machines to get himself something to drink, as usual. Practice had been even more brutal than common, and considering his coach was THE Iwaizumi Hajime, that was saying a lot. Tooru didn’t think their after-practice could be that long all things considered.

When he came back to the gym, he was met with a pretty damn annoying surprise. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were still there. Tooru approached them with the fakest of fake smiles, wondering what in the world they thought they were doing.

“What are you guys still doing here?” Tooru asked in a pleasant tone, keeping his fake smile in place.

“Coach asked us.” Hanamaki replied with a shrug.

“What?” Tooru was confused.

“Something about us first years needing extra practice.” Matsukawa added.

The setter tried really hard to keep the annoyance out of the expression on his face, he really did. But it was difficult because Iwa-chan was doing this on purpose. He didn’t want to be alone with Tooru that much, huh? Well, too bad for him; he had other plans.

“Well, that you do.” Tooru concluded, still smiling.

The other two frowned, obviously irked by his comment. Whatever, it was their own fault for sticking their noses in Tooru's business anyway, even if unintended.

Needless to say, Tooru was moody and grumpy and pouty throughout the whole practice. He was not being childish, he was just being reasonable. Anyone in his shoes would act the same way.

They were in the middle of practicing blocking, Tooru setting while Matsukawa and Hanamaki took turns spiking and blocking, when Iwa-chan left them alone while he went to the principal’s office to give him the weekly schedule for their gym practice. If he wanted to get rid of these two now was his chance.

After the last play, he made his move.

“Nice block, Makki-chan!’’ Tooru said cheerfully. “Surely you’re ready to block Iwa-chan next!”

Hanamaki exchanged a confused look with Matsukawa. “What?”

“Oh, didn’t Iwa-chan tell you? You have to make a successful play against him before you leave! And for each one you miss, you have to run ten laps around the court as penalty.” Tooru bullshitted it all with a smile on his face. He was feeling pretty damn proud of himself for his lying skills.

“I thought we were done after this?” Matsukawa cut in, clearly mortified.

“Well, you could surely leave right now under that pretense and escape the coming torture. I’ll cover for you with Iwa-chan, don’t worry.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged another look, much to Tooru's annoyance. How dare they question his kindness?

“Or you could stay and endure what’s coming your way. That way you’ll be able to see, Iwa-chan’s spikes are quite something. He isn’t a former national level player for nothing!” Tooru remarked trying to sound less impatient and whiny, and more superior and smug.

After a long pause that felt way too long for Tooru, Hanamaki finally spoke.

“Well it’s not like we’re in a hurry to die or something.” He said as he rubbed his neck.

“Yeah leave that sort of thing to you, you sadistic bastard.” Matsukawa added.

Tooru decided to ignore their comments in favor of seeing them leave. “Don’t forget to stretch!” He called out after them.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hanamaki replied, obviously in a hurry to get the hell out of there before their coach came back.

After they were finally out of sight, Tooru gave himself a thumbs up. God, he was good. As if on cue, Iwa-chan walked back in to the gym.

“Okay guys, time to run some last laps to wrap this u—” Iwa-chan started, but cut himself off when he noticed only Tooru was in the gym now, smug smile in place. He looked at Tooru suspiciously. “Where are the others?”

Tooru gave him a peace sign while he replied “Makki-chan’s mom came to pick them up earlier.”

Iwa-chan glared at him. _Really_ glared at him, because now they were alone, the one thing Oikawa was pretty sure Iwa-chan had wanted to avoid the most all day. Tooru allowed himself a wide smile. Iwa-chan may have been mad, but it’s not like there was anything he could do about it now.

 

\--

 

Oikawa Tooru would definitely and undoubtedly be Iwaizumi Hajime’s doom. The brat couldn’t get a fucking clue, and Hajime forced himself to count backwards from 100 in his mind to stop himself from smacking his setter over the head. Why couldn’t he let this go? Hajime had a plan. He would pretend he never saw Oikawa fully naked and masturbating; he would force himself to ignore the shit out of him as best as he could in order for that incident to turn into a thing of the past. He wanted it to turn into a fleeting memory akin to thinking about if he put the cap of his toothpaste back on that morning; something that happened, but he couldn’t even remember about. Something so insignificant that it didn’t even exist in memories anymore. But of course, Oikawa had other plans.

No. Hajime absolutely refused to play on his petty little game. The look on Oikawa’s face meant trouble, and the coach would be damned if he were to find himself amusing whatever the boy had in mind.

“It’s getting late. You should get going too.” Hajime stated as he made to start picking everything up.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. He honest to god _whined_. “Don’t be mean and stop avoiding me!” Oikawa pouted while getting close to Hajime to grab his arm. What a damn kid.

Hajime yanked his arm back from the touch. “I’m not avoiding you, kid.” He used a superior tone on purpose. “It’s late, there’s no point for you to linger around any longer.”

Of course, Oikawa wasn’t one to be discouraged that easily. “I can at least help you pick everything up!” Oikawa was still smiling.

“I got it.” Hajime refused his help.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, you have it _that_ bad.” Oikawa countered teasingly.

Hajime finally looked Oikawa directly in the eye. “What?”

Oikawa walked closer, never breaking eye contact and Hajime resisted the urge to back off. Oikawa was at arm’s length when he finally spoke again. “You’re trying too hard to avoid me, Iwa-chan. I’m not stupid to believe there is no reason for that.” Oikawa sang with half-lidded eyes and a cocky smirk.

Hajime closed his eyes, the setter was really getting on his nerves and his know it all attitude was _really_ earning him a good punch. Or kick. Or both. This wasn’t something he wanted to acknowledge, so there was no way in hell he was going to reply to Oikawa’s statement. The coach tried to keep his voice as even as he could when he replied.

“Have you forgotten how we came up short at the inter-high, Shittykawa? How we are now aiming for the Spring High and have our hands full with practice? Stop fooling around and focus on your damn training.” Hajime finished, opening his eyes again to glare at Oikawa. But the latter’s smile was still in place. Cocky bastard.

“I can both seduce you and focus on practice, Iwa-chan. I’m that awesome.” Oikawa countered easily, as if he wasn’t speaking about a subject that was taboo.

“No, you can’t, because I am not fucking falling for it and you’re just wasting your time being an asshole!” Hajime raised his voice as he reprimanded Oikawa, losing his patience pretty quickly.

“Really? Because I remember you enjoying yourself very well the other night in the lockers. You seemed really excited.” Oikawa winked.

Hajime took a deep breath. It was obvious that Oikawa had no intention of backing off, and calling Hajime out like that was the last straw. He couldn’t reason himself out of this one, but he had to do something; he would play on Oikawa’s innocence and inexperience in order to scare him off. He had thought about this before, but was hoping he wouldn’t have to retort to it and things would go according to plan without him having to do this. But what other choice did he have?

Hajime closed the remaining distance between himself and Oikawa, and pushed him away by his shoulder until Oikawa’s back hit the wall and he cornered him. He spoke on a low and seductive voice when he said his next words. “Trust me, pretty boy, you would’ve been running the opposite way with your tail between your legs if I really would’ve gotten excited.”

Hajime saw as Oikawa’s eyes widened and red started to adorn his cheeks. Oikawa was just a few centimeters shorter than Iwaizumi, so he didn’t have to look down on him all that much. And the boy was still just 16, Hajime could only wonder how much taller he would grow with time. But despite Oikawa’s appearance and attitude, he was still pretty obviously a blushing virgin.  He put up a bravado and flirted with everything that moved, but to Hajime it was crystal clear he was inexperienced. For once, Oikawa was speechless. Hajime had to admit he looked cute right there like a deer in the headlights. He decided to speak before Oikawa could recollect his thoughts.

He leaned down into Oikawa until their noses bumped, and the setter’s eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. “Back off, Oikawa. You’re still ten years too early to being able to take me on. Don’t try to look for more than what you can handle; it will surely backfire. Remember that.” Hajime said a little over a whisper.

He turned his face to the side as if he was going to kiss Oikawa, and he thought about planting a fleeting one to the setter’s pretty pink lips, remembering the softness of them from the one time Oikawa had stole a peck from him, but he stopped himself. That would be pushing things a little too far, and Hajime had to remind himself that it wasn’t like he really wanted to kiss Oikawa or anything. After seeing Oikawa gulp, Hajime finally backed away and pulled the setter’s hand to place the gym’s keys on it and closed his fingers around the key.

“Close up when you’re done. Don’t forget to stretch.” The coach said as he turned to retreat, leaving a very flustered and confused Oikawa behind.

 

\--

 

“Oh shit!” Tooru said to himself, as he stood there petrified in place with his back against the wall, and keys held tightly on his hand. _Did that really just happen?!_ He couldn’t help but wonder to himself amidst the shock. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_!!” He tried really hard to will his blush away, but he couldn’t control it and his heart was still beating like a million per hour. What just happened?!

He had already been in a compromising (and _compromising_ was the understatement of the century!!) position in front of his coach. Something like this should _not_ under any circumstances turn him into a blushing and nervous mess. He pulled at his hair and told to himself “Get your shit together, Oikawa Tooru!”

But it wasn’t easy. Not when the memory of Iwa-chan’s breath on his face was still so vivid and clear. The heat that radiated from his body still present against Tooru; it made him feel winded. And of course, the memory of Iwa-chan’s voice was the thing that had him in a lethargic state, unable to move. Iwa-chan’s voice was usually deep, but the tone he had just used on Tooru had been completely different. Huskier, more alluring, _sexier_. This was supposed to be a good thing; something like this is what the setter had been waiting for. And yet…

Iwa-chan was right, this was completely out of his league. If he couldn’t handle his coach actually giving him the attention he had been seeking, even if it was in order to throw him for a loop, how was he supposed to handle whatever it was he wanted to come next? _Don’t try to look for more than what you can handle_ , Iwaizumi had said. Was this it, then? Would Tooru just not be able to handle whatever relationship he had wanted with Iwa-chan? That… didn’t seem fair. It wasn’t fair at all.

He knew about the age-gap; he knew there were many years of experience and _experiences_ between the two. He had known about it ever since he had laid eyes on his coach. He couldn’t let something that he should’ve been expecting hold him back now. He just had to get used to it. Right?

Tooru realized that in all of his fantasies up until that moment, he had been the one seducing Iwaizumi. He had been the one doing the taunting and making all the moves. Even on that accidental encounter Friday night, the setter had been the one doing the tempting. He realized he thought he would have to persuade Iwa-chan into giving in, and so he would be the one to set the pace. His coach had just turned the tables on him with a few words, and now Tooru was at a complete loss.

He threw his head back in frustration, making it collide loudly with the wall. “Ouch!” He complained out loud. _Good going trying to knock yourself unconscious there, dumbass!_ He reprimanded himself with a pout, rubbing his head where he had gotten hit. But that seemed to wake him up from his trance. If he wanted to continue on with his plane of seducing Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooru had to think things through with a clear head. He took a deep breath and went to take a sip of his water.

Okay so… what had changed? Nothing much. Iwaizumi was still playing hard to get and Tooru still wanted him more than he should. The only difference now was that Tooru was aware of something he should’ve been aware of since the beginning. No matter how much Iwa-chan wanted to make him believe otherwise, and maybe he wanted to believe so himself, there were two people involved in whatever it was they had. Meaning, Iwa-chan wasn’t going to be the observant third-party from the setter's fantasies. He’d be an active participant.

Tooru shivered at the thought of his coach whispering dirty things on his ear with the same husky voice he had used moments ago, while touching him in places he had only ever touched himself in. He pouted again, annoyed with himself.

No, Oikawa Tooru wasn’t one to start something he couldn’t finish, and he certainly wasn’t about to back out now. Not after Iwa-chan had demonstrated to at least be interested in him. Hell no. He just needed some time to figure things out. He needed time to know how he wanted things to proceed and so he wouldn’t be a dead weight or die of embarrassment. But he couldn’t slack off too much; he couldn’t take too much time. What if Iwa-chan started dating someone in the meantime? That wouldn’t do, and Tooru would be damned if he let something like that happen. So he gave himself a deadline. He had until after the last game of the Spring High tournament to get his shit together. That seemed reasonable enough in his head.

It would be better this way. He’d have the time he needed, he could focus on practice more, and Iwa-chan would lower his guard when he thought Tooru had given up. Yes, this was a good thing. Iwa-chan in his effort to scare the setter off had just managed to make his resolve all that stronger.

Tooru started with his stretches before he got to picking everything up.

It was a good thing, he repeated to himself.

 

\--

 

To be perfectly honest, Hajime didn’t expect in a million years that things would go back to normal when it came to Oikawa. The setter struck him as a stubborn brat who always got what he wanted and didn’t know the meaning of the word “no”. But contrary to what he was expecting, Oikawa seemed… indifferent.

Like he hadn’t just spent months trying to get into Hajime’s pants. Like whatever infatuation Oikawa had with him had vanished over night. Sure, he was still his friendly and smiling and annoying self, but he didn’t flirt with Hajime; not even once. Not subtly, not bluntly, no nothing. No sexual innuendos, no unnecessarily exaggerated bending while stretching. Absolutely nothing.

At first, Hajime was relieved. This was what he wanted, and he finally had a little bit of peace of mind. But the incredibly dumb and amazingly stupid part of him was feeling a little… sad?

He had gotten used to flirty Oikawa. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes full of mischief that Hajime found as annoying as it was endearing. It wasn’t there any longer. The setter had infuriated Hajime for months with his behavior, but had also managed to fill it with thrill. So Hajime guessed it was natural that he felt content when the annoyance and infuriation were gone, but also gloomy when the thrill and endearment weren’t there either, as conflicting as it was.

Hajime stared at Oikawa practicing his serve. His form was beautiful; the way he tossed the ball in the air and jumped right after it. For a moment, it looked like he was flying, and then he sent the ball with great force to the other side of the court. It curved perfectly at the last second and landed in position number five with accuracy. The boy was so talented and gifted, he had managed to come this far already. Looking at him, Hajime felt so proud. He remembered a couple of months back when Oikawa had that breakdown. Hajime thought he would give up, he saw Oikawa’s resolve as weak back then. But now, seeing his growth and the team’s growth thanks to him, he didn’t see an ounce of weakness in his setter. He was a fighter, and all of his hard work seemed to be paying off. Oikawa smiled proudly at his flawless serve and gave Nara, the third year setter, a high-five.

It always affected a player’s pride when a younger one replaced him; Hajime had been worried of what would happen to Nara when Oikawa took his position as starting setter. But Oikawa’s overwhelming talent wasn’t something that could be dismissed, and soon, a bond had been formed between the two setters who had the same goal of getting the team to Nationals in mind. Hajime couldn’t help but think about how incredibly charismatic Oikawa was, and how that quality would help him a lot in his road to the top.

Seeing the boy’s proud smile, Hajime wanted that smile to be directed at him; to celebrate Oikawa’s achievements with him, no matter how small or big they were.

Hajime stopped himself mid-thought and frowned. He couldn’t believe how much this pain-in-the-ass of a setter had lodged himself into his heart. While it was unavoidable that a coach would get attached to his players, seeing their struggles and victories, Hajime had wanted to draw a line with Oikawa specifically. Considering the history they had, he had all the reason in the world to draw that line. But it seemed like Oikawa’s little obsession with Hajime was a thing of the past now, so maybe a normal and healthy relationship between mentor and pupil could be possible.

Yeah, that was it. Hajime would get used to this new dynamic between the two; it had been what he wanted from the very beginning. He could get used to this change, it was a good thing. The longing he looked at Oikawa with would dissipate soon enough, and their relationship would be normal. _Healthy_.

He met Oikawa’s eyes and nodded in approval at his recently successful serve. Oikawa’s eyes widened for a brief moment before he composed himself and made a peace sign at Hajime with a bright smile. The smug brat. Hajime smirked and shook his head, looking away.

He allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief and revel in the normalcy of things. That thing with Oikawa was in the past. It was over now.

For some reason, the way Oikawa’s eyes widened for a moment flashed into Hajime’s mind for a moment before he forced it away.

It was over.

 

\--

 

This was it.

All of the past few months of harsh training had all been for this very moment: the Spring High finals game. They were on the 5th and last set, each team managing to snatch two, and the score was 28-27 in favor of Seijo. It was their match point. This was it. Hajime was watching his team intently from the bench, sitting with his elbows in his lap and fingers intertwined in front of his face. The rest of his team could barely contain their excitement, their loud cheers making a chorus with the crowd that was going wild. “One more!” and “Go Seijo!” screams could be heard all throughout the gymnasium loud and clear. Irihata, who was usually a calm and collected man, was tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly and fast as if it was all he could do to stop himself from joining the rest of the team in their loud cheers. This. Was. It!

The referee whistled, Ushijima (who was made the team’s ace on his very first year to no one’s surprise) served, and the match resumed with possibly the longest rally yet. And considering this long, dragged out and exhausting match, _that_ was saying something. The match felt like it extended for hours, and that was probably not that far off. But none of his players looked exhausted; this was the result of Hajime’s training methods for their stamina and he sure as hell was going to rub that in all of their bratty faces afterwards.

Shingo, Seijo’s libero, received Ushijima’s latest spike and flawlessly returned it back to Oikawa, making the crowd cheer louder than before. Now, everyone’s eyes were on Izumi, Seijo’s ace, as they waited for him to make the spike that would decide the match. He was at the left side of the court, waiting for the ball and luring the blockers to him, and when Oikawa touched the ball, instead of setting it for the ace, he dumped it in the opponent’s court out of anyone’s reach.

The referee blew the final whistle, and nothing could be heard above all of the screams and joyful cheers of both the crowd and bench players. Hajime jumped out of his seat along with Irihata and let out a loud “Yes!”

His eyes locked with Oikawa’s in the midst of it all, and once they did, the setter launched himself into Hajime’s arms, jumping on him with a bear hug. Perhaps he thought he could tackle Hajime to the ground, but if he thought so, he underestimated Hajime’s strength. The coach picked Oikawa up by the back of his thighs and lifted him off the ground, spinning him once as the other players patted Oikawa on the back and tried to piggy-back ride Hajime.

“We did it, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa beamed through teary eyes, a big smile, and flushed cheeks. He looked so happy, so beautiful.

“ _You_ did it.” Hajime replied full of pride. He watched Oikawa’s expression turn fond, and he put Oikawa down immediately after, realizing this was kind of dangerous.

The boys were called to line up and bow, and more pleasantries were exchanged as they handed them their rewards. Oikawa never stopped smiling. He received the best setter award, and the most valuable player award. Well deserved, really. When they were given the championship trophy, as if planned, all the regular players took it and handed it to Hajime with a “Thank you very much!” and a bow. If Hajime was one to cry easily, he would be moved to tears right about now. Instead, he settled for ruffling the captain’s (and ace) hair since he was pretty sure this was all his idea. Addressing his team he finally spoke.

He thought about giving a long, detailed and meaningful speech once this moment came. But faced with all of his players’ happy faces all he could manage to say was “This one’s all on you, boys” while lifting the trophy in front of him. It seemed to be enough, since this time, he was indeed tackled to the ground by not only Oikawa, but every other team member as well. Hell, the brats were so damn heavy Hajime was convinced even Irihata had jumped on him right then and there.

He reprimanded them all half-heartedly, but they all knew he wasn’t really annoyed at all. Happiness permeated in the atmosphere. They were going to Nationals!

Hajime could barely believe it, he had only been coaching Seijo for two years and he already had the privilege to go to Nationals for a second time. The first time, after last year’s inter-high, they only made it to the quarter-finals. He hoped this year they could go even further than that.

As they were getting on the bus after everything was over, Irihata addressed the team.

“Well, this calls for a celebration. I say, we all go to dinner now; it’s all on me.” He proposed with a smile.

This earned him a few cheers of approval. Hajime had to admire his team’s stamina, if they were still in the mood for celebrations after such a game as the one they had. Then again, they were going to Nationals; that wasn’t something you just didn’t celebrate.

“Are you sure about that? We have enough players to need this large a bus to fit them all in. You’re probably gonna regret it later.” Hajime remarked as Irihata settled beside himself.

In response, he just smiled. “Drinks are on me too.”

Hajime smirked. “Oh yeah, you’re definitely going to regret that one.” They both laughed.

Hajime looked back towards his team to find Oikawa eyeing him with certain interest in his eyes, but Hajime just averted his gaze and thought nothing of it.

Once in the restaurant, they had to wait a bit while they prepared a table big enough to fit them all, but it was still impossible so they ended up split into two large tables instead.

The spirits were high; there were lots of laughter and jokes. There were also many conversations at once but they all seemed to be revolving around the same thing: they were going to Nationals. It was especially nice to see the expressions on the first year’s faces. This was the first time for them, after all. And to Hajime, Oikawa looked the happiest of them all in particular. He kept looking Hajime’s way and smiling; genuine smiles that lit up his whole face. Oikawa was beautiful on a regular day, but Oikawa happy the way he was right now, was breath-taking.

Hajime gulped the remaining of his sake in one gulp. _Not good_.

It was not appropriate to have those thoughts. It wasn’t like he was thinking anything weird or something, and it had been long since Oikawa made any sort of advance towards Hajime, but he wanted to keep it that way. Thinking about how beautiful his setter was, considering everything that had happened between the two, was most certainly not proper.

He poured himself another cup of alcohol; it was probably his 5th? 6th? He had lost count. Not like it mattered, Hajime’s alcohol tolerance was pretty high.

The next time Hajime looked Oikawa’s way, the setter held his gaze as he stuck his tongue out to lick at his straw and put it in his mouth to take a sip of his drink. And okay so… that looked _hot_ , and the fact that he was calling anything about Oikawa hot sounded an alarm in Hajime’s head.

Definitely _not_ good.

Irihata pushed a small glass of something Hajime’s way. “Here, Iwaizumi, drink this.”

Hajime took it without thinking and downed it in one go. And holy shit it _burned_ , but it burned _good_. That was certainly stronger than the sake Hajime had been drinking up until now, but Irihata had drunk nothing but that thing. It made Hajime think the older man’s alcohol tolerance was _way_ above his own.

“Pour me another one.” Hajime requested, and Irihata complied with a mischievous smile.

He kept looking at Oikawa and drinking; it seemed like every gesture the setter made was aimed to tick Hajime off. Did he really have to open his mouth that much to take a bite of anything? Did he really have to suck on his fingers after he finally ate that damn sushi? It felt like every gesture was deliberately provocative, and it made Hajime wonder if they were back to the beginning with Oikawa’s shitty teasing. But he pushed that thought out of his mind, because thinking Oikawa may be doing all of those gestures on purpose would mean Hajime had been bothered by any of it, and that was just ridiculous. Oikawa was just annoying and the alcohol was making Hajime’s mind fuzzy, that was all.

“Good stuff, Irihata.” Hajime remarked as he offered Irihata his empty cup for a refill.

“I think that’s about enough.” Irihata replied with an amused smile, refusing to fill up Hajime’s cup.

Hajime frowned because no, it wasn’t enough yet. “C’mon, man. It’s not every day that your team classifies for… for… for Nationals!” Hajime retorted, smiling widely.

“Hahahahaha. Guess you’re right!” Irihata beamed, filling up Hajime’s cup once again.

“Hell yeah, I am!” Hajime replied smugly.

The fact that he was laughing out loud and joking and speaking incoherently should’ve been dead giveaway that he was already drunk, but Hajime was a stubborn one. How could he get drunk with just a few cups of whatever drink Irihata was sharing with him? Even more so when the older man seemed to be just fine. He was smiling and a little flushed but _fine_.

“That was a great game, wasn’t it?” Irihata started talking.

Something told Hajime that the advisor was pulling at his leg; he probably wanted to get Hajime talking to get a kick out of the stupid shit he would probably say. But Hajime took the bait anyway because thinking about the game made him _really_ want to talk about it.

“Holy shit, that was intense, man!” Hajime started. “It reminded me of back when I was a player”The rush, the intensity, the heat that only a high-caliber game could make you feel. Oh, but that wasn’t the only thing Hajime was referring to. “The way they jumped so damn high!” _and their shirts lifted with the movement._ “And just smacked the damn ball with tremendous force!” _Making their muscles flex and the sweat accentuate._ Back when he was a player, every match he played made him sexually frustrated. Exposed abs and shit were a weakness for Hajime, and he felt like he got gayer every time. But back in the day, he could always let out all of that frustration afterwards with any of his teammates. Now, only one guy made him feel the way pretty much all of his teammates made him feel back then. But Hajime wasn’t a player, and there was no way he could do what he used to when he was. And that was incredibly frustrating. He looked at Oikawa across the table and pulled at his own hair. “Fuck, he’s so annoying!”

“Who?” Irihata inquired.

“Oikawa!” Hajime turned his gaze on Irihata and cursed inwardly. _Shit_.

There were a few beats of silence where Hajime wondered if he had said any of that other shit out loud. He hated being drunk. Things got confusing and he didn’t know what was right or wrong anymore. He didn’t know if anything made sense, or if he was making any sense. Frankly, he should just shut the fuck up and wait for this damn day to be over already. Luckily, Irihata interrupted the silence with his laugh.

“Hahahahahahaha. Iwaizumi, I think the alcohol’s gotten to your head a little bit.”

Thankfully, it didn’t seem like Irihata was weirded out or anything. So either Irihata was drunker than he seemed, or Hajime hadn’t said anything weird out loud. Either way, thank fucking god.

“Yeah, think ‘m a lil’ tipsy.” Hajime replied, relieved.

“Hahahaha” Irihata laughed again. “I think you’re closer to wasted than tipsy.” He said, patting Hajime in the back.

Hajime was going to defend himself, but whatever he was going to say would probably not make any sense and would only prove Irihata’s point, so he shut up.

“Want some water?”

“Yeah” Hajime responded, taking the water bottle Irihata offered him and downing more than half of it without taking a breath. It helped cool himself off. Somewhat. “Gotta go pee.” Hajime suddenly said, making to stand up.

Bad idea.

As soon as he was on his feet he lost his balance, and probably would’ve landed face first on the floor, if not for the two arms that caught him from behind.

“Careful, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice said from behind Hajime. He sounded amused.

“Gotta go pee.” Hajime repeated as Oikawa helped him straighten up.

Oikawa giggled. “I’ll walk you to the restroom so you don’t hurt your pretty face.” He said in a low voice for only Hajime to hear.

Hajime was drunk enough to put his arm around Oikawa’s neck and whisper into his ear. “If you insist.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before replying back. “I do.”

And okay, Hajime definitely needed the support since his walking was way too unsteady, but he also felt like Oikawa’s scent and proximity were doing him more harm than good. He was already intoxicated with alcohol, he didn’t need to be intoxicated with Oikawa for fuck’s sake.

At the restroom there was only one other guy who was washing his hands and soon enough exited, leaving them alone inside. Hajime expected Oikawa to let go of him once they were inside, but he didn’t.

Instead, Oikawa got into a stall with Hajime and locked the door behind himself, standing behind Hajime with his hands on Hajime’s hips.

Hajime frowned. “You gonna take my cock out and pee for me too?” He remarked sarcastically, as he started to unbuckle his belt.

Oikawa hummed. “Now that you mention it…”

The setter undid Hajime’s button and lowered his zipper, putting his hand inside Hajime’s boxers to take out his cock.

“H-hey!” Hajime tried to protest, but he had to pee hard enough to start doing so as soon as his cock was out.

It was difficult to finish, since he was starting to get hard, and by the time he had emptied his bladder, his cock was fully hard. Oikawa didn’t remove his hand the moment he finished. Instead, he lingered

Noticing Hajime’s hardness, Oikawa decided to tease. “Iwa-chan, you’re already like this? How naughty!”

Was this really Oikawa? Could this really be the 16 year old setter who only a few weeks ago got scared shitless when Hajime just whispered a couple of insinuating things on his ear?

“Who the fuck are you?” Hajime barked, shoving the other’s hand away from his cock and putting it back inside his underwear.

There was an obnoxious giggle from behind him. “Iwa-chan, you’re drunk enough that you don’t recognize me? I’m offended!” Yeah, that whiny voice and annoying nickname could only come from Oikawa.

Hajime readjusted his pants with shaky hands. Drunk and horny was not how he wanted to be when he was alone with Oikawa in a restaurant’s restroom. He turned around, facing the setter.

“Oikawa? Oh, sorry. I almost didn’t recognize you under that bullshit mask of self-confidence.” Hajime stated in the most deadpan voice he could manage at the time, which wasn’t very deadpan to begin with.

But honestly, it was amazing that he was speaking and keeping his cool, when all he wanted was to shove Oikawa against the stall’s door and fuck him senseless. He _really_ shouldn’t have drunk so much.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. “I’m not going to stay a naïve boy all my life.” He complained.

Hajime rolled his eyes, and took his chance to exit the stall while Oikawa was still pouting. He tried to ignore the implications of what Oikawa had said, but his lower region seem to understand very well what he meant, because it twitched in anticipation. Damn it!

He splashed some water on his face and rubbed it harshly with a paper towel. Hajime could feel the last of his common sense flying out the window and he really needed to get a grip on himself.

Oikawa got close. Way too close behind Hajime and whispered in a low voice without making any body contact. “Why don’t you try me again, Iwa-chan? I promise I won’t fret.”

And well, _shit_. Hajime almost did. In fact, he was about to turn around and shut Oikawa up with a kiss when the door to the restroom flew open, and Hajime didn’t know whether to groan in disappointment or let out a sigh of relief. He probably wanted to do both. The person who opened the door was Irihata.

“Iwaizumi, Oikawa, we’re leaving already.” He said with a smile. He was smiling way too much.

Hajime swore he heard Oikawa whine behind him. “Right.” He replied.

Oikawa was back to holding Hajime from his waist to help him walk. “I can walk just fine, Oikawa.” Hajime complained, but still put his arm around Oikawa’s neck for support. Oikawa giggled in reply. Hajime’s cock was uncomfortably hard inside his pants still, but less so than before. He could only hope it wasn’t noticeable, but judging by Oikawa’s gaze and amused expression, it had to be somewhat.

“Shut the hell up.” Hajime bellowed.

“I haven’t said anything yet.” Oikawa retorted smugly.

“No, but you’re thinking it, and I’ll be damned if I let you… say… I mean, think… oh just shut the hell up!” Hajime flushed. He really should be the one to shut the hell up before he made a bigger fool out of himself.

Oikawa laughed. Hajime just glared at him.

The setter helped his coach onto his sit and winked at him before going to his own seat. Hajime let out a heavy breath and rested his head back onto his seat. Thankfully, he wasn’t all that hard anymore, but he was still feeling too damn weird and not in complete control of himself. It was annoying.

God, he _really_ shouldn’t have made the decision of getting drunk tonight.

 

\--

 

Tooru was in the verge of hyperventilating when he settled on his seat after having helped Iwa-chan onto his own. He had touched Iwa-chan’s dick. HE HAD TOUCHED IWA-CHAN’S DICK! Honestly, he didn’t even know how the hell he had pulled something like that off with a straight face. Sure, he had been trying to mentally prepare himself to take the next step, but he didn’t think himself capable of doing something like what he had done already. He thought he’d be more hesitant and self-conscious, all things considered. But perhaps since he had been the one taking the initiative, it had been easier for him. But he did tell Iwa-chan to try him again. Would he have gone through with it had Iwa-chan taken him on his offer?

He didn’t know… Maybe? Was he ready yet? Tooru could not be sure. But despite that fact, it didn’t make him want to take back what he had said. He wanted to test his limits _because_ it would be with Iwa-chan. He looked at his coach from his seat and yes… he felt like he did want to try to have sex with him. It scared him somewhat, but it also excited him at the same time. There was no part of Iwa-chan’s body that he didn’t want to see and likewise, there was no part of his body that he didn’t want Iwa-chan to see (not that there were that many parts of his body that his coach hadn’t seen already). Tooru wanted everything. He felt his cheeks redden at the way his thoughts were going, and looked around self-consciously as if anyone would’ve heard his thoughts. Whenever he was in public and thinking about stuff he’d never dare say out loud, Tooru couldn’t help but feel as if he would somehow reveal too much unintentionally. What if there was a mind-reader around?! He was paranoid maybe, but what could he do about it?

Letting out a deep sigh of relief after realizing nobody was paying particular attention to him, Tooru thought about what he would do or _could_ do next. He was already dreading the moment when they got back to school and he had to part ways with Iwa-chan. It was always frustrating when at the end of the day, they had to return home and nothing had happened in particular. Nothing had advanced, nothing had changed. He didn’t want that anymore.

Today, he had finally accomplished something he had been dreaming about since grade school. Tooru was going to Nationals. A few months ago, he told his coach that he felt invincible. Well, that feeling was back and stronger than ever; if the setter could do this, he could do anything.

As the bus began to make its way back, Tooru stared at Iwaizumi’s back again and told himself that he didn’t want to part ways with him anymore. He didn’t want to walk away or back off; he wanted to move forward. Tooru realized it was him the one who had to make the next move if he really wanted to make any progress at all with Iwa-chan.

That was okay. All he had to do was stay on guard for his chance to come, or just make the chance happen. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

After all, he was invincible.

 

\--

 

How difficult would it be to convince your volleyball club’s advisor, who was a little tipsy, to let you drive your coach home, who was _really_ drunk, when you were just a 16-year-old guy with a learner’s permit? Going by Tooru's experience, apparently not that difficult.

Because all it took was for him to overhear them talking about how it was impossible for Iwa-chan to drive himself home in his state, and the coach’s refusal to leave his car at school for the night in favor of a cab, for Tooru to offer to drive him home and Irihata to consider it the best option. All he did was laugh, pat Tooru in the back and “wish him luck” while Iwa-chan was still having trouble turning his protests into words. Tooru had to say, Iwaizumi Hajime when he was drunk was absolutely _cute_.

So there he was, driving Iwa-chan back home in his car, while the coach sat in the passenger seat with flushed cheeks and a pout in his face. _Really_ cute.

“Iwa-chan, do you need me to pull over so you can throw up?” He teased, pretending his coach’s uncomfortable state was due to him being drunk and not because Tooru had gotten his way.

Iwa-chan glared at him. He looked like he was considering calling Tooru every bad name on his book of insults, but he opened and closed his mouth several times without any words really coming out. “No!” He finally said.

Tooru was trying, and failing miserably, not to laugh. Yes, Iwa-chan was _absolutely_ cute.

When he got to the apartment’s building Irihata had directed him to and parked Iwa-chan’s car in the assigned parking space, Iwa-chan fumbled with his seat-belt and made to get out of the car.

“Drive yourself home. You can bring me back my car tomorrow.” He suggested.

It looked like it had taken effort and a lot of thinking for Iwa-chan to get those words right. It probably wasn’t that far off from the truth.

“Not even gonna invite me in? Mean!” Tooru complained, getting out of the car himself and walking after his coach.

“What? You want a fucking tour of my place? Just go home, Oikawa.” Iwa-chan retorted, quickening his pace to try and get ahead. He wasn’t doing a very good job.

The setter put one hand on Iwaizumi’s forearm and another on his waist to steady his pace. “Can you even get to your place without tripping over your own feet, Iwa-chan?” He joked, but looking at the way Iwa-chan was walking, it wasn’t completely 100% a joke.

That wasn’t something Iwaizumi could argue. Not drunk like he was. “Tch” was his simple reply as he let Tooru guide him to the elevator and up towards his apartment.

It wasn’t like Tooru had a plan or knew how to go on about things, but he did know he couldn’t just walk away right now. He didn’t _want_ to.

Iwa-chan was fumbling with the keys to his apartment, so Tooru took them instead and opened the door for him. Iwa-chan let out a frustrated sigh and finally entered his apartment.

“Go home, Oikawa.” He tried again. Tooru was having none of it.

The setter closed the door behind himself and looked around. “This is quite a nice place!” He exclaimed.

“Go. Home!” Iwa-chan tried again.

The setter decided to ignore him. Iwaizumi’s apartment was pretty simple, but it wasn’t a lie when Tooru said it was nice. The floors were wooden and they looked _neat_. After the entryway, there was the living-room to his right, and both the kitchen and dining-room to his left. A small counter divided the dining-room from the kitchen, and he couldn’t help but imagine Iwa-chan cooking a meal in the kitchen and serving food to his guests through the counter; it was a nice thought.

Iwa-chan sighed at the setter's lack of response. He pointed to his right “Living-room,” and then to his left “kitchen, dining room” He concluded. Then he kept walking down the hallway and Tooru followed him. Iwa-chan pointed to his right “Lau— umm… this room here.” Iwa-chan frowned, and when Tooru looked inside the room he just pointed at, he realized it was the laundry. Then he pointed at the door after that one “Bathroom.” Then he signaled the door to his left “Bedroom.” And finally, the door facing the front which was the only crystal door and had curtains hanging from it. “Balcony.”

It really was a nice one-person apartment.

Iwa-chan frowned. “There’s nothing else.”

Tooru couldn’t help it; he laughed. Iwa-chan looked so confused it was _cute_.

Iwa-chan closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked into his bedroom. “Just go home, Oikawa.”

“That’s the fourth time you ask me to leave!” Tooru whined as he entered the bedroom after Iwa-chan. “You may have a fine apartment, but you are a terrible host!”

“Ugh! People usually leave the first time they’re asked to!” Iwa-chan sat heavily on his bed and brought a hand up to rub his eyes.

He looked like he wanted to get a grip on things, but Tooru thought it was better for him if Iwa-chan didn’t. So he wouldn’t let him. Tooru sat next to him in bed.

“Do you really want me to leave, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked in a low voice, hoping his voice could somehow affect his coach the same way he had affected him with his. The setter didn’t think he could have the same effect, though.

Iwa-chan finally dropped his hand from his eyes and frowned at the floor. “I’m drunk.”

Tooru allowed himself a small smile. “That’s not an answer.”

“You should leave because I’m drunk!” Iwa-chan looked at him.

Tooru's smile widened. “That’s not very convincing, Iwa-chan. And still not an answer.”

Iwa-chan averted his gaze and shook his head. “You’ve been looking at me weird.”

Tooru tilted his head in confusion. “Weird?”

“You have absolutely no fucking idea how sexually frustrated you make me. So. For your own fucking good. Go home.” Iwa-chan whispered, tripping over his words a lot. It was surprising how he even managed a full sentence.

Tooru felt his heartbeat quicken and his cheeks flush red at Iwa-chan’s words. Up until this moment, the setter had his suspicions that his approaches hadn’t been completely shut down; but to have Iwa-chan confirm it with words that Tooru could relate to? That wasn’t something he thought he would get. It was something he didn’t know he _needed_.

Feeling bold, the setter brought his lips close to whisper into Iwa-chan’s ear. “The feeling’s mutual.”

The shiver that went through Iwa-chan’s body at Tooru's words sparked a shiver of his own, and soon enough he had his coach pushing him back towards the mattress and pinning him by his arms to the bed.

For a long moment, Iwa-chan just looked into Tooru's widened eyes, and seemed to have doubt flicker on his expression just by looking into the setter’s eyes. Tooru cursed himself inwardly at not being able to control his expression. This was something he wanted, and he couldn’t have Iwa-chan thinking it wasn’t just because he widened his eyes. Iwa-chan was shaking his head.

“Try me!” He urged, sounding a little desperate.

Now it was Iwa-chan who widened his eyes. “I can’t!”

“Sure you can.” Tooru argued. “I want you to.” He was breathing heavily now.

The setter could see his coach’s pupils dilate at that, and his lips part to take a breath through them. “I’m not… sure.”

Tooru licked his lips. He could feel Iwa-chan’s breath on his face and it was making him needy. “I need you to.” He finished with the softest of voices.

The last of Iwa-chan’s self-control seemed to fly out of the window and he crashed his lips into Tooru's with a frantic moan. Tooru could hardly believe it, but he wasted no time in kissing his coach back now that he had _finally_ gotten what he wanted. Iwa-chan’s breath still tasted of alcohol, but it wasn’t unpleasant to Tooru’s palate. On the contrary, if it was even possible for him to get drunk from the taste of Iwa-chan’s mouth alone, he would’ve gladly done so. Iwa-can’s tongue explored the setter's mouth and the latter returned the favor with tentative flicks of his tongue. Admittedly, this was the first time he had ever gotten kissed like this; the first time he had ever made out with someone. So Tooru didn’t really know what he was doing, but judging by Iwa-chan’s reactions, he wasn’t half-bad at it. And perhaps _because_ it was the first time he was making out with someone, that was why Tooru had gotten a little too much into it and was already fully hard. His inexperience was probably also the reason why he was already feeling out of breath from kissing Iwa-chan. Tooru didn’t know if it was worth it to break away from the kiss just to have a breather. It probably wasn’t.

But Iwa-chan made the decision for him when he ground his hips down against Tooru's, and they both broke away from the kiss with a gasp. Tooru couldn’t describe the feeling that coursed throughout his whole body the moment his groin got in contact with Iwa-chan’s through clothes; it was something that could only be felt. Masturbation could never compare to the feeling of being touched and stimulated by someone else, and when Iwa-chan rubbed their sexes together, Tooru thought he would lose his mind right then and there. Too soon. He would cum too soon if his coach kept that up.

“I-Iwa-chan!” Tooru breathed wantonly, feeling an urge to focus on something else so that this wouldn’t be over too early.

Iwa-chan still had his hands pinned to the bed, and Tooru wanted to get out of his grip so that he could run his hands through his coach’s body. He felt strong, firm and hot against Tooru. The setter wondered if Iwa-chan’s body temperature was usually this high or if that was the result of the alcohol mixed with their current actions.

At the mention of his name, Iwaizumi stopped the rocking of his hips and looked at Tooru; his gaze dark and unfocused. The setter took advantage of his coach’s momentary hesitation to release himself from his grip, and push him off so that Iwa-chan was now on his back in the bed and Tooru on top of him. It wasn’t like Tooru could ever dream of beating Iwa-chan in a contest of strength, but his coach complied anyway.

“Oikawa…” Iwa-chan started. Probably intending to form a sentence but not sure what to say or how to say it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if willing himself to calm down.

But Tooru couldn’t afford to let him calm down. Not when it could mean they would have to stop what they were doing. Still, he didn’t know what to do other than lay on top of Iwaizumi and stare at him. Tooru had thought of many different ways this could go once they got to this point; he had thought of the many different things he could do. And yet, right now, he didn’t know what the most appropriate route for him to take was. He could feel himself in the verge of panic, but then he felt Iwa-chan’s hands hesitantly brush against his sides and he blinked himself aware. Tooru reveled on the way his coach tickled his sides and raised his shirt a bit to brush his fingers against Tooru's skin; the tickling sensation adding on to the setter’s arousal. Okay. He could not be dead-weight. He would not!

Tooru slowly crawled backwards down Iwa-chan’s body, and watched his coach blink in confusion until he was face to face with the dent on Iwa-chan’s pants. He supported his weight with one arm and started to unbuckle and undo Iwa-chan’s pants with the other. Iwa-chan was still blinking in confusion until Tooru put his hand on the waistband of Iwa-chan’s underwear, and lowered his face intending to put Iwa-chan’s dick in his mouth as soon as it was on sight.

Iwa-chan seemed to become conscious of this, as his eyes widened in realization and he brought a hand to Tooru's to stop him from pulling down his underwear. He put his other hand to Tooru's chin and made the setter look at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, even though he knew exactly what it was Tooru was doing.

“Giving you head.” Tooru replied anyway, sounding far more calm and collected than he actually felt.

Iwa-chan shook his head. “You’ve never done this before.” It wasn’t a question.

It was true; Tooru hadn’t done anything like that before. But. “So what?” He challenged.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he had done a lot of that tonight. He opened back his eyes slowly and stated “You’re a lot of trouble, did you know that?”

Tooru smirked. “I’m just the right amount of trouble for you, Iwa-chan. So how about you’re a good boy and let me—” But Iwa-chan cut him off by putting a finger to his mouth.

“How about the inexperienced cut the condescending shit out and let the adults who know what they’re doing handle everything.”

Tooru blinked owlishly at Iwa-chan’s remark and was suddenly pulled up by his shoulders and thrown back into the bed again, with Iwaizumi hovering over him.

“I’ll show you how.” Iwa-chan stated, and it sounded like a command coming from his lips.

The coach pressed a chaste kiss Tooru's lips before kissing down his body until he reached the waistband of the setter’s pants. Tooru let out a loud gasp when Iwa-chan fumbled with the hem of his track pants until he got them and his underwear out of the way, and gave a tentative lick to the head of Tooru's dick.

“I-Iwa-chan!” Tooru felt his face burn hot as he said those words.

Iwa-chan just circled his tongue around the head of Tooru's dick while keeping his eyes trained on the setter’s face.

Okay, so. If masturbation fell short when compared to someone else touching you through clothes, having someone else’s tongue in your genitals was completely off the charts. The sensations Iwa-chan’s tongue provoked in Tooru’s body were unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. He felt and saw how pre-cum oozed out of the slit and into Iwa-chan’s tongue and he couldn’t help but cover his face with his hand. It was too much, too fast.

He felt Iwa-chan smirk. “That’s more like it.”

But before Tooru could even begin to wonder what in the world could he have meant, Iwa-chan was enveloping his dick with his mouth and any and all coherent thought flew out of the setter’s mind. He moaned obscenely when he felt his coach take his complete length in one go and his nose bump against Tooru’s pubic hair. _Too much_.

Then, Iwa-chan started pulling off slowly and suckling every inch along the way. The suction noises alone were enough to drive Tooru crazy, but combined with all the sensations and the _visual_ of what his coach was doing to him… he was definitely on the fringe of insanity. _Too close_.

“Iwa- _chan_!” Tooru hated himself for the way his voice cracked in the end, but it wasn’t like he could help it. This was the first time ever he had gotten a blowjob, so he had nothing else to compare it to, but he was 100% sure he was getting high quality.

Iwa-chan pulled off completely and the way he looked with flushed cheeks and heated eyes and pre-cum sliding down his chin should’ve been _illegal_. “It’s okay.” That was all he said before taking Tooru completely into his mouth again.

Tooru knew he wasn’t going to last long then; hell, he wasn’t sure how he had even lasted _this_ long, even though it probably wasn’t all that long to begin with. Iwaizumi hollowed his cheeks and Tooru couldn’t hold it in anymore. He gripped the blankets as if he was holding them for dear life; his toes curled, his back arched, and he came hard into Iwa-chan’s mouth with a loud moan freeing itself from his mouth.

He collapsed into the bed heavily, and he could see stars behind his closed eyelids. Tooru was breathing so harshly his breath was the only thing he could hear. And he was so far gone he almost didn’t even feel the weight of Iwa-chan’s body on top of his. Though it felt a little off. He felt some pressure between his chest and stomach alone, and couldn’t really tell on which side of him Iwa-chan was. When he opened one eye, he realized what the problem was.

The pressure he felt wasn’t the weight of Iwa-chan’s arm. He had a knee on each side of Tooru's body, pinning him to the bed with his legs. Iwa-chan was supporting his whole body weight with his knees as he jerked himself off on top of Tooru.

The setter’s eyes grew wide. The sight in front of him, the sight of Iwa-chan touching himself so close to his face was so appealing Tooru could feel his limp cock twitch in response. Iwa-chan was rough with himself; stroking hard and fast. He was biting at his bottom lip and had his eyes closed in concentration. Tooru focused his gaze on Iwa-chan’s dick and saw the pre-cum leaking and making Iwa-chan’s strokes smoother. He was completely entranced by the motions.

Suddenly, Iwa-chan was pointing at Tooru's face with the tip of his length and he groaned loudly as he came, spurting cum into the setter's face.

Tooru closed his eyes in reflex, but it didn’t get in either one of his eyes. It was mostly over his chin and right cheek, a little on the corner of his mouth and some in his hair. It felt warm and sticky, but he was so absorbed in everything that had just happened to feel any sort of disgust. Tooru licked the corner of his mouth curiously as Iwa-chan collapsed next to him; it wasn’t tasty at all, but it was something he wouldn’t mind having in his mouth again.  He smiled.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru turned to his side to see his coach… had fallen asleep almost immediately.

He laughed. Because in spite of everything they had just done, Iwaizumi Hajime just looked adorable in his sleep.

He got up from the bed and walked into the private bathroom of Iwa-chan’s bedroom to wash his face and rinse his hair a bit. He considered taking a shower, but not before he used a humid towel to clean Iwa-chan up a bit. He didn’t even flinch as Tooru cleaned his dick with the towel and put it back into his pants. Tooru was blushing like crazy and feeling embarrassed by doing that, which was incredibly stupid of him considering what they had just done, but hey.

He finally took his much needed shower and afterwards dressed himself in a bathrobe that was a little too big on him, but it would do to sleep in. He didn’t need to go back home tonight, his parents were away for the week and staying with Iwa-chan was much more appealing to him than driving back to an empty home. He lied in bed next to Iwa-chan, exhausted, and thought about calling his parents and telling them the good news about the tournament results, but it somehow felt like that would ruin the moment. Tooru was in a complete bliss and a call to his parents didn’t fit in that moment.

He sighed contently and fell asleep next to Iwa-chan thinking this had been the best day of his life.

 

 

 

 


	5. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with their feelings in the aftermath of a drunken night.

 

 

 

Of course Hajime remembered.

He had never in his life blacked-out after a hangover, and that was usually a comforting thing. He thought not being able to remember what you did or said would’ve been something scary, so he was normally glad it never happened to him. This time however, Hajime cursed his inability to black out, and wished with all his being he could just forget what he had done to Oikawa the night before. But he had no such luck.

The memory of Oikawa, flushed and writhing under his touch was as vivid as the pounding headache assaulting his head. He felt nauseous, and he didn’t know if it was due to the hangover, or due to how disgusted he was with himself. Probably both.

Hajime covered his face with his pillow and groaned into it. He didn’t know if Oikawa was still in bed next to him; he couldn’t tell. He hoped he wasn’t, and resolved himself to stay in bed however long it was necessary for Oikawa to just leave. They had to talk about this, and Hajime was in no condition to talk about anything at the moment. He had to handle things better than he had handled them last night, and he couldn’t do that when there was still alcohol in his system, so he would just go the fuck back to sleep and hope he didn’t have to wake up for a while.

But his body had other plans.

Queasiness became unbearable and Hajime could feel his stomach revolting. He jumped out of bed and ran straight for the bathroom; by some miracle of the universe he made it on time to the toilet to puke his guts out. He felt like shit. Disgusting. He guessed he deserved it anyway.

Oh, how he wished he could just melt into the floor and die. This whole thing felt like a nightmare, and Hajime felt dread crawl up his spine just thinking about the possible consequences he would have to face if anyone found out about this. He could lose his job, his reputation would go to shit, _nobody_ would look at him the same way ever again. He felt like puking again and bent over the toilet to do so, but nothing came out. _A horrible nightmare indeed._

The worst part though, was neither the nausea, the throbbing pain in his head nor the overwhelming sense of guilt and disgust. Not even the menace of his imminent demise. The worst part of the situation he was in was the fact that somewhere in his mind, Hajime was truly glad that he had gotten to be intimate with Oikawa at all. The less reasonable part of him thought the nausea and the headache, they were all very well worth it.

He was utterly disgusting.

Hajime proceeded to clean himself up, especially his mouth, to see if it could help relief this nasty feeling all over his body. There was something nagging at him; something telling him this had all been bound to happen sooner or later and he couldn’t pin all the blame on the alcohol because he had had his eye on Oikawa long before last night. Even if he had tried to ignore how he felt, and even if he had tried his damn best to keep the setter at bay, Hajime couldn’t deny all the different ways in which he was attracted to Oikawa. All those months of pent up sexual frustration were bound to lead somewhere eventually, and if things turned out the way they did he had no one to blame but himself. Clearly, he wasn’t in control of the situation like he should’ve been.

He rinsed his mouth after brushing his teeth over and over again and scrubbed himself up in the shower until his soap bar disappeared into his skin. It still didn’t make him feel any less repulsive. His bathrobe wasn’t in its usual spot hanging by the doorknob and Hajime cursed as he toweled himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist ready to walk back in to his bedroom. Hoping Oikawa wasn’t in there, Hajime took a deep breath and finally exited the bathroom and into his bedroom. Even though Oikawa was nowhere to be seen, Hajime didn’t even feel an ounce of relief by that.

What if Oikawa was in his living room waiting for him? But then again, the moment Hajime realized his bedroom was empty, a feeling worse than the fear of having to face Oikawa took over him… wouldn’t it be worse if Oikawa was already gone? What if he decided to tell somebody? What if he didn’t feel well after what they had done? What if Oikawa was feeling just as terrible as Hajime was or worse?

Suddenly, Hajime felt overly anxious and without even bothering to put some clothes on, he barged in to his living room to find… it was empty.

He felt so confused for a long moment, because he saw his car keys by the key hanger, so Oikawa couldn’t have possibly taken his car like Hajime had offered him last night. But before he could find any relief in the possibility of it all being nothing but a dream, he noticed a small piece of paper under a pen in the middle of his coffee table. That wasn’t there yesterday, or the day before that. As a matter of fact, his coffee table was usually reserved for, well, coffee. He approached it slowly and took the piece of paper in his hand.

_Iwa-chan!_

_Thank you so much for last night!!_

_Hopefully next time you won’t pass out on me afterwards._

(• ε •)

It took him a while to focus his gaze on those silly words, and an even longer moment to make any sort of sense out of them. But once he did, shock made his headache worse. Hajime read the note over and over again in disbelief. Here he was worrying like a complete moron about Oikawa, meanwhile the little bastard was just making presumptuous statements about a _next time_. Hajime crumpled the note with his hand and cursed, but the words ‘next time’ were still flashing in his mind. There won’t ever be a next time. Not if he could help it; not if it was up to him. _Yeah it was up to you last night and look how that turned out_ , reprimanded Hajime’s subconscious.

“Shut the fuck up!” He replied to himself out loud, probably looking like a total crazy ass motherfucker talking to himself. Whatever, he was still hungover as fuck and had a right to act the part. It was a miracle he was still standing.

Turning to his couch Hajime dived into and landed face first on it. Could he please just sleep forever? All these thoughts weren’t helping his headache one damn bit. He just wanted to sleep the rest of his hangover off and stop thinking.

Just stop.

Stop!

He couldn’t stop thinking.

 

\--

 

After doing something so daring and scandalous the night before, it was surprisingly easy for Oikawa to not give anything away. Granted, he had always been good at hiding things from his parents, but this wasn’t about sneaking out in the middle of the night or going to watch that film he wasn’t supposed to. This was about losing his virginity and to his volleyball coach of all people.

Then again, did he really lose his virginity? They didn’t really… though Iwa-chan did… _Gah!_ In any case, Oikawa definitely wasn’t feeling like a virgin anymore, and he somehow expected he wouldn’t be able to keep something like that to himself, not because he didn’t want to, but because he felt so different he thought someone was bound to notice.

But he _had_ to hide it as best as he could, even if he did feel completely different and even if he still was in cloud nine. He couldn’t risk giving anything away and cause Iwa-chan any trouble, let alone risk not being able to be with Iwa-chan ever again. That thought scared him more than any other.

Perhaps his giddiness and overexcitement could be attributed only to the fact that his volleyball team was going to Nationals, even though that was certainly not the sole reason for the way he felt, and that was why his parents didn’t question his overly happy mood.

He had taken a bus early in the morning to make it home before his parents did and received them with the good news.

“Tooru, dear, are you expecting a call or something?” His mother inquired.

“Eh?” Tooru looked up from his phone at his parents across the restaurant table from him. They had taken him out to dinner to celebrate his team’s achievement.

“You’ve been looking at your phone quite a lot. Has your girlfriend not congratulated you yet?” His father teased with that smug look Tooru definitely got from him.

“Dad! You know I don’t have a girlfriend!” Tooru retorted completely embarrassed.

“Your crush, then. Same difference.”

And well, Tooru couldn’t exactly deny that, even if somehow the word “crush” seemed to fall short when used to describe what Iwa-chan was to him. He had been waiting for a call from Iwa-chan, he just hadn’t realized he’d been staring at his phone long enough for his parents to notice. It wasn’t like he had anything in particular he wanted to say, but wasn’t it the norm that you were supposed to call the person you spent the night with after doing so? Was Tooru supposed to be the one who called? Or was that the norm for people who were already dating or together or something? It wasn’t like Tooru had a clear idea of what was going on between Iwa-chan and him, or what their relationship consisted of, but it wasn’t like they had nothing either, even if they weren’t dating _yet_.

Tooru’s father interpreted his silence as confirmation.

“Heeeeh, I totally knew it.”

“Daaad!” Tooru whined, not amused by his father making fun of him. At least he had gotten over the dad jokes, but still.

“Hey! No teasing Tooru tonight, this dinner’s for him!” His mother fixed his father with a glare and he looked at her sheepishly in return while Tooru sat there with a pout.

Thankfully, the rest of the dinner went smoothly, and his father didn’t give him any more grief. While Tooru adored his father, his mother was right when she said their personalities clashed because they were so alike, even if Tooru certainly didn’t consider himself as annoying and obnoxious as his father.

They had a little video chat with his sister and Takeru while waiting for their dessert, and Tooru was so caught up in the moment he almost didn’t notice when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Not wanting to give his father any more reasons to make fun of him, Tooru excused himself to the restroom.

Once there, Tooru unlocked his phone to find one unread message from his coach. His heart skipped a beat or two while he slid his fingers on his phone’s screen to open the new message.

**Are you ok?**

That was all it said. No greeting, no reprimands, just a simple inquire about how he was feeling. Oikawa smiled at his screen, because those three words alone were more than enough to him. For now anyway.

**Yes, Iwa-chan!! I’m having dinner with my parents.** **(´ω** **｀** **)**

He almost wrote ‘Miss you’ in the end, but decided against it. It was silly to miss someone when you had just seen them that morning. Right?

**Alright, enjoy yourself. We’ll talk tomorrow.**

The way he said it made it seem like Oikawa wouldn’t be enjoying himself after they talked, but Tooru would be damned if he were to leave Iwa-chan think this was something he could talk himself out of. No matter how drunk he had been last night, what happened between the two was something they both clearly wanted, not a drunken mistake like Iwa-chan would probably want to claim.

**I have been enjoying myself very much in the past 24 hours, Iwa-chan, thank you! See you tomorrow. ( ˘ ³˘)** **♥**

With that, Tooru slipped his phone back into his pocket and returned to his table where his parents were waiting for him to start on their already served dessert. He didn’t expect a reply, but that didn’t stop him from checking his phone a couple more times, while ignoring his father’s knowing smirk from across the table.

Iwa-chan had sounded calm, and Oikawa guessed that was a good thing to some extent. But he wouldn’t give it much thought for now; he was happy with the way things were in his life at the moment, so he would focus on that instead. Tomorrow he would talk to Iwa-chan.

And he would not let Iwa-chan back down now.

 

\--

 

All throughout practice, Hajime had been observing Oikawa. He felt like he needed to look out for any signs of discomfort or anything that would tell him Oikawa regretted what happened, or resented Hajime for it. In spite of the note Oikawa had left him and in spite of his replies to Hajime’s messages, the coach simply couldn’t help but worry his setter would end up giving him the cold shoulder or something. That maybe he had time to think and realized what Hajime did to him was not something to be taken lightly.

But Oikawa was his usual cheerful self in both morning and afternoon practice; Hajime could argue that he even looked more cheerful than usual. All of them did, honestly, but it was Oikawa who stood out to him. The way his face glowed with happiness and the beauty of his genuine smile weren’t lost on Hajime, who in spite of his better judgment, couldn’t help but hope he was partly responsible for his setter’s high spirits.

It was stupid. And wrong. Hajime still hoped for it anyway.

He took a deep breath after closing the broom’s closet of the gym and turned around to see Oikawa waving good-bye to the other first years, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Hajime didn’t know what kind of excuse Oikawa told them for him staying behind, but he didn’t have it in him to wonder. He was finally alone with Oikawa and he had no fucking clue how to even begin their conversation.

Oikawa flashed him a grin and Hajime had to look away; unable to smile back but also unable to respond to such a smile with his usual glare. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. He just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, because this gym was the biggest reminder of their coach and player relationship, and at that moment that reminder was like a slap to the face.

Returning his gaze to Oikawa, whose smile was still in place, Hajime suggested “Let’s go somewhere else”.

“O-kay!” Oikawa merely replied, smiling wider.

Hajime didn’t think that smile right now was genuine this time, but it was like Oikawa was trying to present himself as confident and reassuring, and those emotions weren’t a façade.

Oikawa followed him into his car, and Hajime drove away in silence, the only sound filling the car being Oikawa humming a soft tune to himself. Hajime didn’t know where he was headed; he didn’t plan this. Besides he didn’t feel like he wanted to arrive to wherever it was they were going, since he still hadn’t made up his mind about what he wanted to say. But Oikawa probably had a curfew or something, so he couldn’t keep driving him around for too long.

Not really paying attention to where they were, Hajime entered the parking lot of a nearby park, and decided it would do.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Hajime said and got out of his car.

He didn’t start to make his way until he heard Oikawa close the door behind him and walk up to him. There were only a handful of people around, but Hajime guessed that was normal for a Monday evening. Still, he walked as far away as possible from those few hanging out on the place, taking advantage of the park’s lighting which was in good condition and allowed for them to walk away from curious eyes.

Once Hajime stopped in front of a bench he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and Oikawa rest his cheek against Hajime’s shoulder. Oikawa was warm. Really warm. And the weight of his body felt nice against Hajime, but he forced himself to snap out of it and disentangle himself from Oikawa. Turning around, Hajime put his hands in Oikawa’s shoulders and pushed him away to put some distance between them. Oikawa pouted.

“There’s no one around to see us!” Oikawa protested.

Hajime tightened his grip on Oikawa’s shoulders and gave the setter a stern look. “This is a game to you!” He hissed.

Oikawa blinked owlishly, apparently taken aback by his coach’s accusation. Then his face relaxed into a tender smile and he replied easily. “It’s not a game, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow at Oikawa’s claim. How could he declare something like that so casually? How did he expect Hajime to believe him, when all Oikawa had done was play silly games to try and seduce him? When it seemed like he got a kick out of riling Hajime up?

His skepticism must’ve shown in his face because Oikawa continued. “It may have started as such, but not anymore.”

“Oh, so you’ve seen the light, right? Or did a voice from heaven tell you this?”

“Iwa-chan, don’t mock me! I’m being serious about my feelings here!!” Oikawa whined.

Hajime shook Oikawa ever so slightly. “I am your coach, and you are my pupil! Do you not see what’s wrong with that picture?” He could feel himself getting impatient.

Oikawa’s pout turned into a mischievous smile. Oh no.

“You could be my coach in more ways than one!” Oikawa said as he gave Hajime his signature wink.

Hajime finally let go of Oikawa and pulled at his own hair in frustration. It was difficult to keep himself from smacking Oikawa across the head when he kept spouting nonsense like that.

“Right. And you intend for me to believe this is not a game to you when you say shit like that. _Very_ convincing.” Hajime said frustrated.

Oikawa poked the space between Hajime’s eyebrows. “I’m trying to get you to stop frowning.”

The ‘ _you’re doing a terrific job_ ’ comeback died in his throat, because in spite of it all, he still thought Oikawa’s gesture was sweet in its own way. Hajime removed Oikawa’s finger from his frown and lowered his hand to hold onto it.

“Oikawa. Can you honest to god tell me you see nothing wrong with this? Can you really tell me our age gap is not an inconvenience?” Hajime challenged, hoping Oikawa would see the big issue here.

But of course, he feigned innocence instead. “Why would it be an inconvenience?”

Hajime could feel a vein in his forehead throb and his eye twitch. “It’s probably illegal.”

“No, it’s not. I checked, Iwa-chan, I’m the legal age of sexual consent.” Oikawa announced, seemingly proud of himself. As if that would make his coach feel any less conflicted.

“You think you solved everything don’t you? I’m sure your parents will fucking love that lame-ass excuse. I’m sure the school board won’t fire and report my ass because you’re of age.”

Oikawa replaced his grip on Hajime’s hand so he could hold onto it properly. “People who don’t understand don’t need to know about it.”

“Listen, Oikawa…”

“No, you listen, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa interrupted. “None of that technical stuff you’re trying to use as an excuse matters to me. What matters is what you and I feel.”

“You can’t just assume you know how I feel.” Hajime looked away.

“Drunk or not, I don’t think you would’ve done what you did with me with any other of my teammates. Besides, you’ve used some harsh words, but haven’t you noticed you haven’t said you don’t like me even once? You haven’t even rejected me. You’re just saying you think it’s wrong.” Oikawa had that know-it-all expression in his face. It pissed Hajime off.

However right Oikawa might be, it wasn’t like Hajime could just ignore their situation like Oikawa was suggesting. No matter what Oikawa claimed or how convinced he tried to sound, to Hajime, it would always feel like he was taking advantage of the setter somehow. Like Oikawa didn’t really know what he was getting himself into, and it would be irresponsible of Hajime to just let it happen.

 “I’m saying it’s wrong because you don’t seem to get it. I’m looking out for you, dumbass.” Hajime frowned.

“Iwa-chan cares about me!” Oikawa beamed.

“That’s not the point!” Hajime glared.

Oikawa intertwined his fingers with Hajime’s, and he noticed in spite of the fact that Oikawa seemed to be relaxed and in control, his hands were sweaty. Hajime traced his fingers against Oikawa’s hand soothingly, hoping to calm him down somehow. “That _is_ the point, though. Because I know Iwa-chan would never hurt me.”

Even though Hajime had thought of a dozen different ways he could smack Oikawa for being annoying, it was true that he’d never hurt him. Not seriously, and not in that way. He would never turn Oikawa into a plaything or anything of the sort. He could never treat him as anything other than his equal if it came to a relationship. This much he knew. This much Hajime was sure of. And yet…

Hajime looked at their linked hands. “Do you even know what you’re saying?”

“I like you, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime’s head snapped up and he just stared at Oikawa, bright smile and flushed cheeks, incredulously. Not because he didn’t believe the setter might actually like him, but because he didn’t think a confession would come out of his mouth, and right now of all times. “What?” Hajime asked stupidly.

Oikawa looked a bit surprised, but seemed happy to repeat himself. “I really, _really_ like you!”

“Stop saying that!” Hajime looked away embarrassed.

“But you asked—”

“I know what I said, but stop saying it!”

“…is Iwa-chan embarrassed?” Hajime could hear the mischief in Oikawa’s voice, even though he wasn’t looking at him directly.

“Shut up.”

“I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike yoooouuuuu” Oikawa sang.

Hajime’s head snapped back to look at Oikawa. “SHUT. U—” And he was interrupted by soft lips on his own.

The kiss was soft, fleeting, barely there. But it was enough to have Hajime’s heart beating like crazy inside his chest, and one look at Oikawa told him he was feeling the same way. His cheeks even more red than before, his gaze being averted shyly.

Hajime was in too deep and done for, wasn’t he?

Slowly, Hajime wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and pulled him as close as it was possible in a tight embrace. He could feel Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath and freeze momentarily, before he relaxed in Hajime’s arms. Hajime brought a hand up to Oikawa’s hair, intertwining his fingers into the soft locks, and burying his nose into Oikawa’s hair as well to breathe in his scent. He smelled faintly of lavender, but also something else. Something the coach couldn’t pin-point; a scent that was probably unique to Oikawa. He felt Oikawa’s fingers hesitantly pull on his shirt and the setter rest his forehead on Hajime’s shoulder. It was nice, Oikawa fit perfectly in his arms for Hajime to keep him there safely. He could feel Oikawa’s heart beating against his chest… or was that his own? It was hard to tell, they were too close together, and their hearts were probably both beating just as erratically.

Hajime didn’t know how long they stayed there, embracing each other, feeling each other’s warmth, breathing each other in. He just knew he didn’t want to let go. He just knew that on that very moment, everything felt right.

They pulled away eventually, only for Hajime to rest his forehead against Oikawa’s. The setter’s breath on his face made Hajime smile, since he was breathing so hard and so fast. It was nice to see Hajime hadn’t been the one most affected by their close contact.

At that moment Hajime realized three things. One, he cared for Oikawa more than he originally intended to. Two, the way Oikawa felt about him was something that made him happy. And three, the most dangerous one, no matter how hard he tried, Hajime would not be able to leave the setter alone.

This conversation had surely not gone the way he thought it would. How the hell had everything turned out this way?

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets an invitation and Oikawa's mother is unintentionally the cause of Hajime's distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but since it's already 5.4k words long, I thought it was wise to split it in two for the sake of a faster update.
> 
> Anyway, I have no idea how long after the Spring High are Nationals supposed to start, so I just made up my own time-line. Nationals will start a month after Spring High, and this chapter takes place immediately after the last chapter and before that month is up.
> 
> Also, I decided to make Kindaichi a friend of Iwaizumi’s with his same age. No, he will not be a love interest or anything of the sort, just a friend.
> 
> Lastly, excuse my grammar and please point out any mistakes. I try to revise the chapters after I'm done but I can only read one chapter so many times before it starts annoying me. ^^'

 

 

 

 

Everything felt so unreal to Tooru at the moment. So many good things had happened, and he was having a bit of a hard time trying to keep up with the pace his life was running in. But no matter how overwhelming and fast-paced things had been lately, the fact of the matter was, right then Tooru could barely contain in his joy. It all had to do with the fact that he found out having someone who you were head-over-heels for acknowledge how you felt about them, was probably one of the best feelings in the world.

He used to think relationships were kind of a bit overrated. Sure, it was nice to spend time with someone you liked and doing fun stuff together, but he had never understood why most people his age were so obsessed with getting girlfriends and boyfriends. Even though he had always been popular and liked it, flirting with those who approached him was something he did so their reactions would boost his ego, instead of something he did out of any real interest for them. He _now_ knew his skepticism had been due to the fact that he’d never had a _real_ crush on someone before, because he was certain he had never felt as attracted to anyone as he was to his coach.

Now, he could understand why some girls went ‘kya!’ after he accepted their gifts with a smile, or why some boys always invited him on group dates to get more girls to come. When you really wanted to catch someone’s attention you’d do whatever you could to get it, and it was tremendously rewarding to finally have that person’s eyes on you. ‘Kya!’ seemed to be a perfectly reasonable reaction when words failed you (Not that Tooru would ever actually react that way if he could help it; he had his pride and a reputation to maintain).

He looked out the window of the passenger seat of Iwa-chan’s car with a smile as he pondered all of this. It was already late evening and Iwa-chan was driving Tooru back home, one hand on the steering wheel while the other one was holding onto Tooru’s own and resting between the two. They hadn’t said much after pulling apart at the park, but he didn’t think it was necessary to say anything just yet. There weren’t that many ways you could interpret someone hugging you tightly and smiling at you after you confessed to them.

Tooru had been a _little_ (a lot) self-conscious about blurting out how he felt about Iwa-chan like that, but seeing his coach’s reaction had been totally worth it. Iwa-chan’s embarrassed expression was probably Tooru’s favorite. Well… second favorite to his expression when they… yeah.

Damn it, he just _had_ to think about that, didn’t he? Tooru immediately got self-conscious since somehow it felt like his thoughts weren’t so private in situations like this. He still hoped Iwa-chan couldn’t tell he was blushing up to the tip of his ears because he was thinking of his coach jerking off on top of him, and hoping he could get to enjoy that sight again sometime soon. They could, right? With the way things were like right now they could try having sex? Perhaps go even further this time? The thought was as tempting as it was nerve-wrecking, but Tooru was pretty sure the temptation would win over the nerves. In certain situations he tended to just go for it no matter how nervous he might be.

Iwa-chan squeezed his hand and Tooru allowed himself to meet his gaze; they had already arrived at Tooru’s home. There was a question in Iwa-chan’s eyes, as if he was wondering what the setter was thinking, but Tooru had to be stealthy about his inquires. He couldn’t just ask his coach outright if they could have sex, so he had to be a bit evasive about it. This wasn’t an inconvenience for him, he knew he was smooth.

“Iwa-chan, what does this mean?” Tooru dared ask with a smile. See? Real smooth.

Iwa-chan broke eye contact to look at Tooru’s house and then back to him before replying. “It means you’re home.”

Tooru’s smile immediately fell out of his face. “Mean, Iwa-chan! You know what I meant!” He whined. He had put effort into that one, damn it!

Iwa-chan burst out laughing, and Tooru could swear time stopped, just for a second, because of how beautiful that sight was. He remembered the first time he saw Iwa-chan in the Aoba Johsai gymnasium, and wondering if he smiled; wondering if that frown in his face was there by default. He remembered seeing Iwa-chan laughing, actually laughing, for the first time a few days ago on the bus after the Spring High finals. Time had stopped back then as well, because that laugh was not something Tooru could just get used to.

“Stop with that face.” Iwa-chan flicked him on the forehead and forced a glare into his face before looking away. Were his cheeks red?

Tooru pouted and rubbed at his forehead in the spot Iwa-chan had just flicked, and he kind of wanted to push at Iwa-chan’s buttons to see him blush clearly, but the way he had evaded Tooru’s question was nagging at him. So he pulled Iwa-chan’s hand that he was still holding, onto his lap between both of his. He didn’t want his coach to be having second thoughts now.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwa-chan took a deep breath and just averted his eyes towards their linked hands while he muttered. “I don’t really know.”

Tooru could feel his palms begin to sweat and his pulse quicken at Iwa-chan’s insecurity, because it was like he could change his mind any moment. Like nothing was certain. And sure, he would fight tooth and nail for Iwa-chan, now more than ever, but it was still scary to think he could lose him. The coach seemed to sense his distress because he started to trace circles in the back of Tooru’s hand with his thumb, a gesture he had done at the park as well. It _was_ indeed soothing.

“I do know I can’t leave you alone, though.” Iwa-chan added.

That snapped Tooru out of his reverie, and he blinked a couple of times as if to make sure this was really happening and he wasn’t just imagining things or dreaming.

Iwa-chan continued, not meeting Tooru’s gaze and simply looking at their hands. “I know I should. I should leave you alone, but I can’t.” There was silence after Iwa-chan said that, but Tooru refused to break it, willing Iwa-chan’s words to linger in the air for a little bit longer. “You’ll probably kill yourself from overwork like the dumbass you are if I’m not there to keep an eye on you.” Iwa-chan added as an after-thought, perhaps trying to lighten the mood but not realizing that comment in reality made him sound like a total tsundere.

Tooru finally heaved a sigh of relief allowing himself to grin as well, and had to suppress the urge to let out any embarrassing sounds in the process. That thing he said about never reacting with a ‘kya!’? Yeah, it was harder than it seemed.

“Hehe, o-kay!” Tooru said at last, still smiling widely.

While he still hadn’t gotten a clear and concrete reply about what their relationship was, what Iwa-chan said was enough. The reassurance that he wouldn’t run away was all Tooru needed at the moment. That and riling him up a bit, so Tooru leaned in closer to Iwa-chan for a kiss.

Iwa-chan’s response was almost immediate, as expected. He put his hand in Tooru’s face and pushed him away, glaring daggers at him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Iwa-chan demanded.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Tooru pouted, feigning sadness. Iwa-chan, of course, wasn’t fooled.

“The hell you do! Your parents are inside!” He argued.

“They’re not going to see us. Come on! Just one kiss.” He leaned in again, only to be pushed away one more time.

“No!” Iwa-chan fumed.

“Pretty please?” Tooru batted his eyelashes.

“Oikawa, I swear to fuck, I will punch you.” He threatened.

And right on that moment, the light to Oikawa’s driveway was lit on, causing the setter to jump backwards on his seat and exclaim. “Oops.”

He immediately got out of the car so he could reveal himself before his parents decided to call the police to report a suspicious car in front of their house or something.

When they both came out the front door, Tooru nervously joked “Don’t shoot, it’s me.”

“Tooru?” His mother asked, both relieved and confused at the same time.

“Yes, it’s me.” He gave them an apologetic smile.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. and Mrs. Oikawa. Practice ran a bit late today so I brought him home. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, your son’s coach. Nice to meet you.” Iwa-chan spoke from behind Tooru, bowing a little as he addressed his parents.

“Ooh! So you’re the one Tooru-chan keeps babbling on about! I’m his papa, nice to meet you too.” His father beamed, and Tooru groaned because ‘ _Papa_ ’? _Really_? And he didn’t talk all that much about Iwa-chan! Just the normal amount a normal teenager talked about his normal coach.

 “Dad!” Tooru complained.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Iwaizumi-san. Thank you for taking care of our son.” Tooru’s mother interjected.

“I feel like I know you already with how much Tooru-chan talks about you.” His father added.

“Does he?” Was that nervousness in Iwa-chan’s tone of voice? Or amusement? Perhaps both?

“He really looks up to you, Iwaizumi-san. And it’s no idle praise considering you’re already taking him to Nationals.” His mother acknowledged. Tooru was just a tiny little bit embarrassed.

“I’m honored. But I didn’t really do much more than he did. It’s your son’s own efforts taking him to Nationals.” Iwa-chan replied politely, and Tooru was so happy he could cry.

“See mom? Iwa-chan thinks I’m awesome too!”

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

Both his mom and Iwa-chan responded at the same time, and when they looked at each other after talking simultaneously, Tooru’s mother smiled while Iwa-chan stretched his neck in embarrassment. It was kind of comical and cute.

“Would you like to come in for tea or something?” His mother offered.

“Thank you for the invitation, but I’m going to have to pass. It’s getting late and I still have a few errands to run.” Iwa-chan excused himself.

“Oh, well, maybe next time.” Tooru’s mother suggested with a smile.

“Sure.” Iwa-chan agreed. Tooru couldn’t help but notice he was being overly polite.

They bid each other farewell and as Tooru and his parents were walking back into the house, his father exclaimed. “Feel free to drop by anytime, Iwa-chan!”

Horror crawled up Tooru’s spine at the use of the nickname. “No! Dad! Only _I_ get to call him that!”

“Shut up you two!” His mother reprimanded them both.

Tooru straightened up and didn’t say anything else; his mother could be scary when she got angry. Dropping the subject of Iwa-chan’s nickname for the moment, he turned around to see his coach standing there in confusion, and he took advantage of the fact that his parents walked into the house before him to blow a kiss and wink at Iwa-chan. The look he got in his face in response to Tooru’s gesture said he was more than tempted to throw a shoe at Tooru’s face, and not sure if Iwa-chan would dare to do it with both of his parents present, Tooru hurried inside after them. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Finally in the house, the first thing Tooru did was confront his father about the way he acted in front of Iwa-chan.

“Dad! Why do you always do that in front of my friends?” He pouted.

“You do that every time you meet one of my friends too, so.” His father simply shrugged.

And Tooru couldn’t argue against that because well, he did. “Fair enough. But don’t call him Iwa-chan; it’s weird.”

His father smirked. “O-kay!”

“You shouldn’t call him that either, Tooru. He’s you superior.” His mother scolded.

Tooru just scratched the back of his neck and stuck out his tongue sheepishly, unable to compromise on that one. His mother sighed knowingly.

“Want me to heat up dinner for you?” His father offered, and Tooru nodded enthusiastically in reply, realizing how hungry he was.

It felt like this had been a long day, but at the end of it, it had been a productive one in more ways than one. Especially when it came to his relationship with Iwa-chan. Tooru savored his dinner happily thinking of promises to not leave his side.

Thinking that from now on, Iwa-chan and him would be together.

 

\--

 

Meeting Oikawa’s parents was definitely nowhere near Hajime’s plans for the day. As amusing as it had been to exchange a few words with Oikawa’s father, whose personality Oikawa inherited no doubt, it had been quite a stressful situation. They were nice people, Oikawa’s mother more level-headed than his father and the latter more of a jokester, but that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that a few nights ago Hajime had been sucking off their son and jacking off on top of him, something he had to push to the back of his mind so he wouldn’t die of shame in front of Oikawa’s parents’ smiling faces.

_Thank you for taking care of our son_ , Mrs. Oikawa had said. Yeah, he had been taking really good care of him alright.

Hajime groaned after he parked his car in his apartment’s complex parking lot, and head-butted the steering wheel in frustration. Several times.

God, he was so fucked; completely, utterly and royally fucked. He was driving at full-speed on the highway to hell, and despite this knowledge, he had no intention of slowing down, let alone turning back.

It was like he was coming to terms with the fact that he was a piece of shit.

A loud tune snapped him out of his self-despising party, and Hajime reached out for his phone, glaring at the damn thing as if it had personally offended him but not paying attention to who was calling, and answering with an annoyed “What?!”

_“Good evening to you too.”_ That was the voice of one of his close friends from college, Mizoguchi.

“…sorry.” Hajime apologized reluctantly.

_“Rough day, huh?”_ His friend asked.

Hajime let out a deep breath. “You have no idea.”

_“Well, why don’t you tell us all about it over drinks this Saturday? It’s been a while since we met up.”_

Even if they could meet up, this wasn’t something Hajime could just blurt out to his friends, no matter how close they were. Even if they probably were the only people who could keep his secret (and try to talk him out of it, he was sure), his relationship with Oikawa wasn’t something Hajime was comfortable talking about with anyone. This was something he wanted to keep between the setter and himself.

“I don’t know if I can, I’m pretty busy right now.” Hajime replied, finally grabbing his things and getting out of his car to walk up to his apartment.

“I bet you are, going to Nationals again and all. You’re on a roll! But that’s all the more reason to celebrate! Come on, you don’t have practice on Sunday, and Kindaichi’s been so stressed with work he needs a night out.”

Hajime opened the door to his apartment as he considered this. He really wasn’t in the mood to get drunk, considering the last time he did he made a huge fucking mess. But it might be distracting, relaxing even, to spend some time with his friends and catch up. He just had to make sure to go easy on the booze.

“What place do you have in mind?” He asked.

“That sushi bar & grill spot Kindaichi’s so fond of.” Mizoguchi informed.

Hajime put his keys in the key hanger and ran a hand through his hair. Oh what the hell, “Fine, I’ll go.” He finally gave in.

“Good! See you this Saturday at seven, then.”

“Alright, see you then.” Hajime hung up.

A night out with the guys sounded like it could help bring back some sense of normalcy to Hajime’s life; one that was lacking ever since things had gotten out of hand with Oikawa Tooru.

 

\--

 

“Izumi?” Hajime asked, putting the ball in play so Oikawa would set it.

“A-quick, left side, not too far from the net” Oikawa replied as he tossed the ball how he said he would.

“Matsukawa?” Hajime asked next, tossing Oikawa the next ball.

Oikawa smiled as he set it. “The higher, the better.”

Hajime nodded his assent to Oikawa’s assessment to which toss would be the best to set to each player in a pinch. He was really pleased with the setter’s calls in each and every scenario Hajime had provided. Oikawa really had a good eye to judge certain situations, and was quick to choose what the best course of action in every case was. He paid close attention to his teammates, and made sure to know their strengths and weaknesses, all in the hopes of drawing out their full potential and helping them get to the next level. He wasn’t only setting tosses that would be comfortable to spike for each individual player anymore, he was actually setting balls that would make his teammates hit them with everything they had. He had come a long way ever since Hajime headbutted some sense into him.

“Good. That’s it for today. Now stretch.” Hajime ordered Oikawa, and started to pick up the stray balls they had used.

Everyone was looking in top form for the upcoming Nationals, and Hajime had to recognize how much Oikawa had contributed to that atmosphere around the team. How well he took on the responsibility to conduct the entire team was quite admirable, if Hajime said so himself.

Oikawa finished stretching, and they both managed to tidy up the gym. It was a pain with just the two of them, since Matsukawa and Hanamaki always found an excuse to leave earlier nowadays, the brats, but they handled it anyway.

It was nice, being alone with Oikawa, even if just for a little while. Hajime didn’t have to pretend his eyes didn’t linger more than necessary and they didn’t have to pretend they weren’t flirting. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough.

“Iwa-chan, ready to go?” Oikawa’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Hajime had been waiting for him in the club room so he could drive Oikawa home; it had been a sort of arrangement they had agreed upon without really discussing it. Or at least it felt like it since it was the second day in a row where Oikawa got into the shower while Hajime helped arrange his stuff so he could drive him home as soon as he was done. It made things easier, simpler. It was almost like they could have a normal relationship. _Almost_.

“Sure.” Hajime responded, opening Oikawa’s bag that he had been holding so the setter could put his dirty clothes in.

It was impossible not to notice how Oikawa hadn’t really bothered to try and get his hair dry, since his towel was hanging loosely from his head but his hair was still dripping wet. It wasn’t difficult to figure out why.

“Honestly, Oikawa?” Hajime questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Oikawa just grinned widely, a water droplet falling from his hair onto his face. Hajime sighed.

“Such a pain.” Hajime complained without any real protest as he put his hands in Oikawa’s towel and began to dry his hair for him.

The day before, Oikawa had been taking his sweet ass time to get his shit together, and so Hajime had ruffled his hair with his towel in annoyance, but all he accomplished was making Oikawa beg and whine for Hajime to dry his hair for him. He agreed if it would get to shut him up, but Hajime had to admit it wasn’t a real pain like he’d have Oikawa believe. This was something he could get used to, and by the looks of it, so could Oikawa.

It was just one of the gestures that could allow them to be close, without making Hajime feel like he was doing anything wrong. The coach was likely finding comfort in small things like that. The feel of Oikawa’s breath on his face, the way his head moved ever so slightly with Hajime’s actions, the scent of lavender emanating from the setter, every little thing was endearing in its own way. Things that made Hajime want to do this more.

He leaned in to inhale that addicting scent, just a little bit, only to be met by Oikawa’s lips on his; Oikawa’s moist and very, _very_ soft lips. This wasn’t something that happened often. Hajime had wanted to draw a line and take things slowly, go easy on the physical aspect of their relationship. But the feeling of Oikawa’s lips on his was so good, so addicting, that it was impossible for Hajime not to kiss back and revel on it. Their lips moved together slowly, almost tentatively, as if it was the first time they were doing this.

Hajime pulled back and Oikawa tried to follow him, but he adjusted his grip from Oikawa’s head to his shoulders to keep him at bay. The setter made a sound of complain with the back of his throat.

Hajime tried to glare, he really did, but seeing Oikawa’s excited gaze, those eyes that definitely wanted more, well, it was difficult to say the least.

“Don’t get carried away.” He still reprimanded.

Oikawa licked his lips, and before Hajime could tell himself not to get distracted by the motion, the setter’s fingers grabbed the front of the coach’s shirt and yanked him forward, hard, crashing their lips together once more. It wasn’t that Hajime couldn’t have held his ground, he could’ve, but he had been caught off guard. And this time, Oikawa moved quickly, opening his mouth almost immediately after their lips touched and flicking his tongue between Hajime’s parted lips. The tentativeness of their previous kiss was completely gone, leaving way for a passionate exchange this time.

Well, fuck.

Hajime tossed the towel away, and held Oikawa’s face between his hands, tilting Oikawa’s head to the side so he could deepen their kiss. He felt Oikawa take in a sharp breath when Hajime caught Oikawa’s tongue between his lips and sucked on it, just a little bit, before releasing it and pushing his tongue against Oikawa’s instead. It felt so good. So, so good. He swallowed the excess of saliva and caught Oikawa’s bottom lip with his teeth, pulling back until it fell back into place.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered before seeking to claim Hajime’s lips once more.

Part of Hajime thought he had to stop this; _knew_ that he _had_ to. Hajime had wanted to avoid this sort of thing for the time being, but it was not easy to keep his thoughts in order when Oikawa’s lips slid so deliciously against his own. The rules he had imposed to himself seemed pretty pointless when kissing Oikawa felt not only good but also so _right_.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck and licked at Hajime’s bottom lip. From side to side, left to right and back again, and Hajime let him, a small smirk playing on his lips. Hajime’s hands dropped to grip at Oikawa’s hips and pulled him closer to his body, the motion making Oikawa gasp. Hajime could immediately feel why, as Oikawa’s erection pressed against his thigh. It seemed like Oikawa was _really_ sensitive and so easily excitable. Everything must’ve been feeling so new to him; Hajime was almost jealous. Wanting to spur Oikawa on, Hajime gripped Oikawa’s hips tightly and rubbed his thigh against the setter’s hard on. Once, twice, three times; slowly and teasingly. Oikawa mewled against Hajime’s lips, closing his eyes and throwing his head back; Hajime could see how a shiver coursed through Oikawa’s body.

So sensitive. So beautiful. _So perfect._ It was Oikawa’s excitement that awakened Hajime’s own arousal.

Hajime moved one of his hands from Oikawa’s hip to his ass and sealed Oikawa’s mouth with his once again to swallow his whimpers. Oikawa’s ass was _very_ firm and _very_ defined; Hajime kneaded and squeezed at it, pressing his fingers to the crack through the fabric of Oikawa’s pants to tease him, to feel him. Oikawa undulated his hips over and over again and Hajime broke the kiss to allow himself to unabashedly stare at the movement.

Oikawa’s lips looked swollen, his hair was a mess, he was panting heavily, his cheeks were completely red, his eyelids half-lidded; the sight alone was just as arousing as the feeling of Oikawa’s thigh lightly caressing Hajime’s crotch as the setter rubbed himself against his coach’s leg in search for friction. Hajime couldn’t remember the last time he got off just by frotting himself against someone else while both were fully clothed, but at the moment it didn’t feel like an impossibility.

Hajime pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s a smirked. “You like that, huh?”

Oikawa only whimpered and nodded his head in reply, as if he was incapable of forming even a proper ‘yes’ at the moment. The setter’s gaze was unfocused, his breathing erratic. Hajime wondered how much longer he would last, but by the looks of it, not that long.

Hajime moved the hand that was still holding at Oikawa’s hip, pushing it under the waistband of the setter’s pants and underwear to take a proper hold of his cock. He was leaking so much precum already, the physical evidence of how turned on he was and how much he was enjoying this. It was truly fascinating that he could affect Oikawa so much by doing so little.

Hajime rubbed the head of Oikawa’s cock softly with his thumb to spread the precum and slide his hand more easily. This caused the setter let out the loudest moan yet, arching his back into the touch and gripping Hajime’s shirt tightly with his fingers. Oikawa bit on his lips as if to hold back the sounds that were escaping his mouth, but it was a wasted effort.

Hajime began to stroke Oikawa rhythmically; not too fast, not too slow, more teasing than anything. He paid close attention to Oikawa’s every reaction; every intake of breath, every movement of his hips, every shiver. He didn’t want to miss a thing until he took Oikawa to completion.

“I’ll take care of you.” Hajime whispered in Oikawa’s ear.

But as it turned out, Hajime couldn’t have found anything _worse_ to say on that moment. It was faint, only background noise to everything that was going on, but it was soon enough the only thing he could hear and it was all that was needed for Hajime to get fucking blue-balled. Because Oikawa’s mother saying _Thank you for taking care of our son_ while Hajime jacked her son off was probably the fastest way to kill his libido, and it was the one thing he heard after he whispered those words in Oikawa’s ear.

Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.

At least Oikawa had managed to finish, if the warm stickiness in Hajime’s hand was anything to go by. The coach couldn’t bring himself to lament the fact that he didn’t even get to enjoy the moment Oikawa came, since the shame he was feeling was too strong to overshadow any other feeling at the moment.

Hajime avoided Oikawa’s eyes as he removed his hand from the setter’s pants and rubbed at his temple with his other hand. He took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump of frustration in his throat, to no avail. Hajime then bent down to pick Oikawa’s towel up from the floor where he had discarded it earlier and cleaned his hand with it.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, apparently having come back from his high.

“Go clean yourself up. I hope you got some spares, yeah?” Hajime said.

Oikawa didn’t respond, so Hajime continued.

“I’ll take this towel home and wash it for you so it won’t be a problem.” He offered.

Oikawa still didn’t say anything, so Hajime finally met his gaze.

“What?” Hajime asked, feigning ignorance.

Oikawa bit his lip and frowned. “You… didn’t…” He trailed off.

The reason he hadn’t, Hajime didn’t feel like he could share with Oikawa. It would be awkward as hell and fucking embarrassing; this was something Hajime had to deal with on his own. But still, he didn’t want to assume a cold attitude towards Oikawa right after an orgasm. It wasn’t Oikawa’s fault and he deserved better than that; Hajime wanted to give him better.

He caressed Oikawa’s cheek and pecked his nose. “Don’t worry about it.”

Oikawa pouted, seemingly unconvinced. So Hajime tilted his head to the side and pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa’s lips, lingering, just for a bit, before pulling away; his hand still caressing Oikawa’s cheek.

Oikawa hummed, leaning his face into Hajime’s touch and after a few seconds his eyes widened and he asked. “Is that the hand you had in my…?”

It wasn’t. Hajime decided to tease Oikawa anyway.

“Not the first time you get cum in your face, so what’s it matter?”

Oikawa flushed instantly and slapped Hajime’s hand away, covering his face with his own hands in embarrassment. “Iwa-chan!!” He whined.

Hajime burst out laughing. Oikawa could brag and put up a front all he wanted, but at the end of the day, he was someone who couldn’t even say the word ‘cock’ out loud, and got embarrassed rather easily. It was actually pretty fucking cute.

Wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist, Hajime spoke against his hair. “You were rubbing your cock against me just a few moments ago, and now you get all shy?” Okay, maybe he was getting a little carried away with the teasing.

Oikawa threw his fists up in the air. “You don’t have to say that out loud!”

Hajime laughed again and pulled Oikawa into a hug, deciding that was enough. Oikawa hid his face in Hajime’s neck and pulled at his shirt with a huff.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hajime apologized.

“You’re not!” Oikawa grumbled.

He wasn’t, but he didn’t feel like admitting it anyway.

Hajime didn’t linger for long in their embrace, figuring Oikawa must be starting to feel a bit gross, so he pulled back after pressing a kiss to the setter’s temple. Once he did that, he noticed Oikawa had gone from flustered to mischievous as he covered his mouth with his hands in a faux worried expression. Hajime frowned.

“Has Iwa-chan gotten erectile dysfunction with age? So tragic!”

Hajime saw red. Had he really thought any amount of teasing would be enough for Oikawa?

“As if, you asshole!” Hajime caught Oikawa in a headlock and proceeded to drag him out of the club room.

“Ow, ow, ow! Iwa-chan, that hurts!” Oikawa complained.

“Get yourself cleaned up, you reek of cum!” Hajime pushed Oikawa out towards the gym’s showers and slammed the club room’s door behind him.

“Iwa-chan’s a brute!” Oikawa called out from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve made that clear already.” Hajime called back.

Sitting heavily on the club room’s bench, Hajime took a deep breath and exhaled. He reached into Oikawa’s bag and pulled the small bottle of hand sanitizer to clean up his hands thoroughly, more to distract himself than out of any real worry that his hands were dirty.

After rubbing his hands against each other, Hajime leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and interlocked his fingers together, trying not to think of Oikawa’s mother’s voice and thinking of nothing else. Hajime could have the purest intentions and most genuine feelings for Oikawa, and he was pretty sure even then it wouldn’t really matter to his mother. If she ever were to find out about them, in her eyes Hajime would always be the adult coach who took advantage of her young son. Nothing more, nothing less. This fact bothered him greatly, and Hajime wasn’t sure he understood why.

Suddenly, his friend’s invitation for drinks sounded like a pretty damn good idea.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol cockblock. ;P Constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Hit me up at [tumblr.](http://berrrystrawberry.tumblr.com)


End file.
